


Letters & Numbers

by shiro_yuu



Series: KurooAka Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Times, Fluff, KurooAka Week 2k17, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, blowjob, high school AU where their ages and height are inverted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Akaashi Keiji's plans for his high school were traced even before he made to it, he would stick to an easy routine so he can get to college without any major problems.Everything was going accordingly the plan...Until Kuroo Tetsurou happened.KurooAka Week 2017:routine/contentUpdate 26/03/2017 22:25:Formatting problems have been solved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SECOND DAY, YAAAAAAAS!!!!  
> I know this story is extremely fuckin long, but I promise it worth it!

Akaashi’s plans for his three years of high school are to have as little problem as possible. He will get into the volleyball club, make new friends and awesome memories so when he finally goes to college he will have awesome things to remember. A simple and easy routine to follow and everything goes alright through his first year. He make to the team quickly as the setter and even though Fukurodani ends up losing the National, it’s completely amazing to just be there.

Fukurodani has this friendly rivalry with another Tokyo school called Nekoma, the two schools go for training camps together and the students have a nice relationship between them. Akaashi even befriended Nekoma’s current setter, a small and quiet blonde boy called Kenma. They always walk around together on the training camps and they also talk a lot through messages. 

But things start to change once he gets into his second year.

Akaashi starts to be a senpai, with five new kouhais to look after. Onaga-senpai asks Akaashi to keep an eye on their most energetic first year, a sunshine kid with silver hair called Bokuto Koutaro. Bokuto is easy to work with if you understand his mood swings and he’s a force to be reckoned with. Akaashi easily sync with Bokuto’s play style, and the other first years are easy to deal with too. 

Akaashi only notices that maybe his high school years won’t be as peaceful as he expected when he steps on Shinzen’s grounds for the first training camp of the year and his eyes fall over one of Nekoma’s first years. 

The first thing that calls for Akaashi’s attention is the hair, completely messy and defying gravity. But what make Akaashi truly get interested are the eyes; golden cat-like eyes with long black lashes. The first year is talking to Lev, one of Nekoma’s third years and captain, his expression serious as he nods to whatever Lev is telling him.

Onaga-senpai call them all to inside the school building, so Akaashi has to stop looking at the cute first year from Nekoma, but he makes a mental note to ask Kenma about the boy later. 

-

“Akaashi-senpai!”, Bokuto calls and Akaashi lifts his eyes from the book he is ready with a questioning look. “What are you doing? Let’s practice together!”

“I’m studying, Bokuto, and it’s already late.”, Akaashi says, turning his eyes back to the book.

Akaashi is sitting on the grass hill behind the gyms with his physics book open on his lap, trying to do the problems. It’s not as if Akaashi is a bad student, pretty much the on the contrary, he’s a grade A student at the special class, but for some reason math and physics are his kryptonite. So he usually spends all his free time studying because he’s afraid on failing both subjects and he doesn’t want to deal with his parent if he ever gets a low grade. 

“But, senpai!!”, Bokuto cries out, falling back on the grass. 

“Resting is also important, Bokuto.”, Akaashi simply says, turning his attention back to the question he’s trying to solve, tuning down Bokuto’s whines. 

A shadow eclipses the light coming from the gym and Akaashi is forced to look up again just to see Kenma standing in front of him, eyes on his handheld videogame. 

“What you doing?”, Kenma asks without looking up.

“Hi for you too.”, Akaashi says, looking back at his book. “Suffering with physics.”

“Oh, you’re Nekoma’s setter!”, Bokuto exclaims loudly, sitting up quickly.

“Bokuto, this is Kenma. Kenma, this Bokuto, my kouhai.”, Akaashi introduces them, sighing because he doesn’t believe he’ll finish studying now. “Well, I give up.”

“Hi!”, Bokuto chirps happily. “Nekoma is awesome!”

“Hi.”, Kenma offers him a tiny smile and Akaashi thinks that is the best Bokuto can ask for. Kenma looks down at Akaashi’s book “Physics, you said?”

“Yeah.”, Akaashi nods, tapping his pencil over his calculations. “I can’t figure this out.”

“Hm. I think I have the right person for you.”, Kenma says thoughtful. “Come with me.”

Akaashi watches confused as Kenma starts to walk down the hill. “Why is he like this?”, he sighs, getting up and looking at Bokuto. “You come?”

“Yeah!”, Bokuto grins, jumping on his feet and following Akaashi down the hill.

Kenma is waiting for them by the end of the hill and once they get there he leads them through the school campus. Akaashi used to Kenma’s silence, so it doesn’t bother him that Kenma keeps playing while walking instead of talking. But it’s the first time Bokuto walks with them and Akaashi can feel how restless Bokuto is because of all the silence.

Kenma approaches the 2nd gym and Akaashi can hear the excited exclamation that Bokuto tries to muffle once he hears the sound of a ball hitting the linoleum floor.

“Again!”, someone shouts from inside the gym.

“Good lord. Won’t you even get tired?”, another people answers and Akaashi recognize the person as Lev.

Once they get to the gym doors Akaashi can see Lev getting ready to serve the ball. The cute first year that Akaashi discovered earlier that is called Kuroo Tetsurou is standing on the other side of the net, slightly crouched and ready to receive the serve. Lev launches de ball in the air, jumping to hit a jump serve. Kuroo moves like a cat, diving to the floor to receive the ball that bounces against his forearms and flies high towards where the setter should be.

“Kenma!”, Kuroo yells, jumping up.

“No.”, Kenma simply says and the ball hits the ground.

“You know what? You’re a terrible best friend.”, Kuroo says, falsely hurt.

“Captain, can I borrow Kuroo for a moment?”, Kenma asks to Lev, completely ignoring the first year.

“Sure, please. I’m old already, I don’t have as much energy as him.”, Lev says. “Clean up before you go, ok?”, he says to Kuroo.

“Alright, captain.”, Kuroo grins like a cat, walking towards the group by the door. “Hi!”

“Dude, we totally have to practice together.”, Bokuto says when Kuroo stops near them.

“Yes!”, Kuroo agrees and Akaashi can almost see the energy of the two first years growing together.

“Kuroo.”, Kenma calls and Kuroo turns to him.

“Yes?”, Kuroo asks and Akaashi can’t help but think about how cute the boy actually is.

“Akaashi needs help with physics. Can you give a look?”, Kenma asks, stepping aside so Kuroo can approach Akaashi.

“Oh, hi! You’re Fukurodani’s setter, right? You’re amazing.”, Kuroo smiles to Akaashi, stopping near him and Akaashi notices that Kuroo is a little bit shorter.

“Thank you. You’re really good too.”, Akaashi smiles, because Kuroo is really good playing. Akaashi knows because he spent the whole day observing the first year.

“Thanks!”, Kuroo grins. “What do you need help with?”

“Oh, it’s a potential energy problem….”, Akaashi says, handing the book to Kuroo.

“Don’t stay out until too late, you need to rest.”, Lev says as he walks to outside the gym.

“You know physics from the second year?”, Bokuto asks, leaning over Kuroo to read the problem.

“One of my moms is a nuclear engineer.”, Kuroo explains, holding out his hand. “Lend me your pencil, please.”

“Your mom makes bombs?! Dude, this is awesome!”, Bokuto smiles brightly.

“She doesn’t, but I bet she could.”, Kuroo says, his eyes on the problem and he starts to write on the blank space beside Akaashi’s calculations. “It’s not completely wrong. You just changed some of the signs. That’s why you’re having the wrong result.”

“Oh, did I?”, Akaashi asks, stepping closer, looking over Kuroo’s shoulder to what he is writing on the paper.

“Yeah. See this part?”, Kuroo points a part of the equation with the pencil. “It should be minus and not plus.”

“But why?”, Akaashi asks, confused.

“Hm, ok… See right here?”, Kuroo points and Akaashi hums in agreement. “Because of this part right here you should have changed the sign down here.”

“Oh, that’s right! I haven’t seen this before.”, Akaashi frowns, because he should had seen this mistake before.

“Also, you used the right formula, but we could use this one…”, Kuroo writes another formula on the side of the problem. “It’s quicker.”

“I don’t think our teacher teach us that yet.”, Akaashi says thoughtful.

“He probably won’t. Mom uses it with her students in college… Physics is easier at college level.”, Kuroo grins and Akaashi smiles back, because it’s almost impossible to him to not follow the cute cat-like smile. “But it’s quicker and easier to use this one, and he can’t say it’s wrong. I’ll go all the way up to Fukurodani to personally fight him if he doesn’t accept it.”

“I don’t think it’ll be necessary.”, Akaashi chuckles lightly, accepting his book back.”Thank you, Kuroo.”

“It was nothing, Akaashi-senpai. If you need help again, you can call me.”, Kuroo grins at him. “But only if with numbers, I’m terrible with Japanese and literature.”

“Well, so if you need help with japanese or literature, you can ask my help.”, Akaashi says . He looks around, noticing that they are alone. “Where are Kenma and Bokuto?”

“We have a deal, then.”, Kuroo says, walking to the nearest ball and grabbing it. “They probably went to have dinner. You should go too, senpai.”

“What about you?”, Akaashi asks, watching Kuroo starting to gather the balls around the court.

“I’ll go once I finish cleaning up.”, Kuroo says, dropping the balls in the cart.

“I’ll help you.”, Akaashi says, placing his book on the floor.

“You don’t have to, senpai.”, Kuroo says, but Akaashi only stares blankly at him until Kuroo chuckles and nods. “Alright. Thank you.”

They start to clean up the gym, walking around the place to gather the balls and folding the net together before putting everything inside the locker room. After everything is cleaned up, they lock the gym and Akaashi keeps the key because he’s the elder one. They walk together to the main building, Kuroo waiting for Akaashi to gives the key back to Professor Nekomata before they walk to the canteen to eat.

-

For the rest of the training camp the four of them stay together, because since Akaashi and Kenma already have some sort of friendship and Kuroo and Bokuto seems to match like French fries and ketchup spend the training camp together seems the logical step. 

Akaashi wishes he can say that he’s growing out of his crush on Kuroo, but the truth is that he is getting deeper and deeper in this crush and he doesn’t know what to do. Kuroo is such a cute creature, with his dorky laugh and mischievous eyes, and he’s always willing to teach Akaashi what he doesn’t understand on his physics exercises. Akaashi is actually quite grateful for Kuroo’s help because Kuroo explains everything in a way easier way than Akaashi’s current teacher.

Bokuto and Kuroo end up convincing Akaashi to play with them every day after regular practice and even though Akaashi honestly would rather study or rest, he finds out he can’t actually say no to his two kouhais. He enjoys see them playing and when Kuroo is on the other side of the net Bokuto seems to fire up even more than normally. 

When the training camping finally comes to an end and Akaashi and Bokuto are saying goodbye to Kenma and Kuroo, Akaashi impulsively asks for Kuroo’s number under the “in case I get stuck in some problem” excuse. It isn’t his best lie and he knows Kenma get the undertones of this, but there’s nothing he can do. 

They exchange numbers and Bokuto and Akaashi stay to watch Nekoma’s bus drives away.

-

**Kitten [17:16]:**

_Hey! I asked mom about that optics problem_

**Kitten [17:16]:**

[IMG]

**Me [17:23]:**

_Hey! Thanks._

_How are you?_

**Kitten [17:23]:**

_She said that if you don’t understand she can explain it in another way._

_Fine and you? Bo said you were sick._

**Me [17:24]:**

_Tell her I’m really grateful._

_I’m fine, Bokuto is overreacting, it’s just a flu._

**Kitten [17:26]:**

_Are you taking good care of yourself, senpai?_

**Me [17:17]:**

_Yes  
Don’t worry, ok?_

**Kitten [17:19]:**

_’kay_

_I have to go now, my mom just got back from the supermarket and I need to help_

_Talk to you later, senpai_

**Me [17:19]:**

_bye bye_

\- 

“Akaaaashi-senpai!!!!”, Bokuto calls from the other side of the corridor and Akaashi stops right on his track and turns around to see Bokuto running towards him. 

“Don’t run in the hallways, Bokuto.”, Akaashi sighs, sinking his hands on his pockets and waiting for Bokuto to finally reach him before resume on walking. 

“Ooops!”, Bokuto grins, not sorry at all. “So, senpai! Do you remember Kuroo from Nekoma? The one from the training camp? The one with bed hair? The on…” 

“Bokuto, calm down. I know who he is.”, Akaashi says calmly, because he surely knows who Kuroo is. “Why?” 

“We’re going to the park tomorrow after practice, do you wanna go? Kuroo said he can call Kenma too if you wanna go so you don’t feel like a nanny.”, Bokuto says, following Akaashi towards the cafeteria. 

“I have to study…”, Akaashi answers, stopping in line to buy food. 

“Oh…”, Bokuto’s shoulders drop a little. “I’ll let him know.” 

“God…”, Akaashi sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What park will you two go?”, he asks, asking himself how can he be such a weak senpai. 

“The one near the zoo!”, Bokuto chirps happily. 

“Alright. But I can’t stay until late, ok?”, Akaashi asks, because tomorrow it’ll be Saturday and he’s supposed to study. 

“Yeah!”, Bokuto fist bumps the air. “It’ll be awesome! I’ll tell Kuroo!!!” 

“Calm down.”, Akaashi says, a hit of a smile on his lips. “Do you wanna go and grab a table while I buy us lunch?” 

“Yes!”, Bokuto grins, running to the tables to find one to them. 

\- 

**Me [20:22]:**

_Will you really go tomorrow?_

**Kenma [20:22]:**

_Yes_

_Kuroo is bothering me to go_

_Will you go?_

**Me [20:25]:**

_Yeah, Bokuto asked me to_

**Kenma [20:25]:**

_You want me to go on a walk with Bokuto?_

**Me [20:27]:**

_???_

**Kenma [20:27]:**

_Kuroo’s dumb, I’m not._

_And you’re quite obvious._

**Me [20:28]:**

_…._

**Me [20:29]:**

_Shut up_

**Kenma [20:29]:**

_Just saying…_

_He’s dumb._

_He won’t notice._

\- 

Bokuto is bouncing up and down on the bus stop and Akaashi can’t decide between being endeared or annoyed. The practice had been fruitful and Akaashi have hopes that this that this year they will be able to do better on the Nationals. But as soon as practice ended and they were free to go, Bokuto’s mind changed and now he only cares about the afternoon at the park.

They take the bus to the train station, chatting about random things; or at least Bokuto talking and Akaashi listening. Akaashi enjoys Bokuto’s companionship. Their personalities are quite opposite, but Akaashi values Bokuto as a friend and it’s a good break from his serious routine. Bokuto keep checking with Kuroo through the whole trip to make sure that they won’t get lost even though Akaashi knows where the park is. 

Once they get to the Ueno Station, Bokuto calls Kuroo just to make sure that they know where to meet. They get out of the station, walking across the road to the Ueno Park. There’s a fountain with a frog in front of the park and Akaashi can see from distance Kuroo and Kenma standing in front of it. 

“Bro!”, Bokuto yells from the middle of the street, waving his hand energetically when Kuroo looks at them and grins. Akaashi thinks it’s amazing how Bokuto and Kuroo went from completely strangers to best friends forever in a short space of a month. 

“Bo!”, Kuroo grins, running to Bokuto at the same time that Bokuto starts to run to him. They collide in the middle, the only thing preventing them of falling is Kenma holding Kuroo by his jeans. 

“Behave.”, Kenma mumbles and Kuroo chuckles, letting Bokuto go from his hug. 

“Sorry.”, Kuroo says, turning to Akaashi and smiling. “Akaashi-senpai!” 

“Hi.”, Akaashi smiles lightly. “Hey, Kenma.” 

“Hey, Akaashi.”, Kenma nods in acknowledgement. 

“So what’s the plan?”, Bokuto asks, emanating energy. 

“Well.. We can walk through the park and go to the zoo later?”, Kuroo asks to both Bokuto and Akaashi since Kenma just shrugs. “There’s the Science Museum too, if you guys want to go…” 

“No, refrain yourself, you nerd.”, Kenma cuts, sighing. 

“You’re unbearably mean today.”, Kuroo mumbles, starting to walk with Bokuto. “Let’s go, bro! Kenma doesn’t deserve my love today.” 

“I’ll love you, bro!”, Bokuto says and they walk towards the park while hugging. 

“They take ten years from my life spam every time they get together.”, Kenma sighs, walking by Akaashi’s side when they start to follow the two younger boys. 

“I don’t know, I think they’re cute.”, Akaashi says, watching as Bokuto starts to run, dragging Kuroo with him by his hand. 

“You just want to kiss Kuroo.”, Kenma retorts and Akaashi chokes on air. “Just so you know he’s a nerd. He never kissed or anything.” 

“You’re really mean today.”, Akaashi says and Kenma shrugs. 

“My DS runned out of battery.”, Kenma simply says. 

Akaashi and Kenma walk towards Bokuto and Kuroo at the park entrance and they all start to walk together. Kuroo and Bokuto walked a couple steps ahead from Akaashi and Kenma, talking excitedly about the next tournament, which is also their first one. They do this friendly bickering that Akaashi finds endearing and since neither Akaashi nor Kenma are too talkative, they just listen to the two younger ones conversation. 

Since its spring walking around the park is really pleasantly, all the flowered flowers giving color to the green bushes, the clear sky and gentle breeze complementing the scenario. A lot of families are in the park since its Saturday, little kids run around and old people walk with small dogs. Fitness people jog on the cemented path, headphones on and sunglasses. 

“Today is a really nice day..”, Akaashi comments absently. 

“Yeah, it’s a pretty day…”, Kuroo nods, looking over his shoulder. “We should buy food and sit under a three to eat.” 

“Maybe there’s booths selling food deep into the park.”, Kenma says thoughtful. 

“Oh, I hope they have yakitori!”, Bokuto says excitedly. 

“Or nikuman.”, Kuroo says thoughtful. 

They start to search for booths of food for a while and happily they find some by the lake. They walk up and down the corridor of booths, checking the foods. There are a lot of people around the booths since it’s around lunch time, so they realize they’ll need to wait in line. After discussing the topic for a bit they decide to split up, Bokuto and Kenma going to buy yakissoba and yakitori while Kuroo and Akaashi stay at the nikuman booth and then go for the takoyaki one. 

“Behave…”, Kenma says as he walks away with Bokuto, almost singsonging, but Akaashi can see Kenma’s golden eyes sparkling. 

“Kenma, if you find korokke, buy it!”, Kuroo asks and Kenma nods, waving goodbye before starting to walk. 

Akaashi watches Kenma and Bokuto walking away from them, sighing because he isn’t really prepared to be alone with Kuroo, even though they are surrounded by people. He looks at Kuroo, watching him reading something on his phone. 

“Mom wanna know if we’ll go to the zoo.”, Kuroo says, lifting his eyes to Akaashi. 

“Hm, probabably, yeah.”, Akaashi nods, because he doubts they will have much to do on the park. “But maybe only the three of you because I need to go home and study.”, he says thoughtful. 

Kuroo blinks a few times before scrunching his nose a bit in a way that Akaashi can only define as insufferable cute. “You can’t go before everyone…” 

“But I…”, Akaashi starts, lifting his hand and pinching Kuroo’s nose lightly, “… need to study.” 

“Bo said you’re on top of your class, senpai… You can take a day off.”, Kuroo says, closing his eyes and shaking his head softly. 

“So you’ve been asking about me to Bokuto?”, Akaashi asks, smirking. 

“Well…”, Kuroo gives one step backwards when the person behind him moved. “Maybe I found you interesting… You know, with the mysterious Goth air and all.” 

“Mysterious Goth air?!”, Akaashi snorts. “May I point to you that I’m not the one using a Lacuna Coil shirt?” 

“Ok, first, it’s rude to use me against myself.”, Kuroo crosses his arms with a cheshire cat grin. “Second, you do know the band which means there’s something Goth about you and I was right.” 

“Ok, maybe I enjoy the culture a little bit.”, Akaashi concedes, stepping forward and making Kuroo stepping backwards again. 

“I knew it!”, Kuroo grins openly. “You look like someone that enjoys going into cemeteries to drink wine and read Byron.” 

“Oh my god…”, Akaashi groans. “Bokuto told you my dog’s name is Lord Byron, didn’t him?” 

Kuroo laughs so loud that he startles an old lady on the booth next to them and need to go there and profusely apologize to the lady. Akaashi uses this time to buy their foods, waiting for it after paying. 

“Senpai! We should’ve split the bill.”, Kuroo complains when he walks back to Akaashi. 

“You buy the drinks on the vending machine, ok?”, Akaashi says calmly and Kuroo nods after grumbling a bit. 

Akaashi grabs the back with the food and they walk to the nearest vending machine. Kuroo’s phone rings and he gives it to Akaashi to see while he buys the drinks on the vending machine. 

“Kenma is saying we should go find a tree because he and Bokuto will take a while to be back.”, Akaashi says after reading the text. 

“Say that the food will get cold.”, Kuroo says, crouching by the vending machine to grab the drinks. 

**Me [13:20]:**

_The food will get cold._

**KenKat [13:20]:**

_Cute to know he’s already letting you use his phone, Akaashi._

_Also the line is big we don’t have much of an option. >_

[IMG]

**Me [13:21]:**

_You NEED to charge your DS. Urgently._

"Kenma is in a bad mood today?”, Akaashi asks as Kuroo gets up with the drinks, deleting the messages where Kenma implied certain things. 

“He’s just pissed off because I hid the charger of his DS and said I would only give it back if he came…”, Kuroo says, turning around so his back is turned to Akaashi. “Slip my phone in my pocket, please.” 

“That explains a lot.”, Akaashi says thoughtful, slipping the phone on Kuroo’s back pocket and grabbing one of the bottles so Kuroo can carry the remaining three more easily. 

“It’s in his socks drawer. Not my fault that he uses clothes right out of the dryer and never open his drawers.”, Kuroo grins. 

They walk around for a little while, searching for a free tree. They manage to find one, sitting down on the ground without caring about getting dirty. Akaashi leaned against the tree trunk, watching as Kuroo takes a picture of where they are and send to Kenma so he and Bokuto can find them. 

“So…”, Kuroo looks at Akaashi, grinning. 

“Oh god…”, Akaashi sighs, bracing himself for whatever it will come. 

“Do you use make up or something?”, Kuroo asks, placing his phone on his thigh. 

“Wha-No!”, Akaashi exclaims, but then he sighs. “Not anymore.” 

“I think it’s cool.”, Kuroo says, tapping his phone with his fingertips. “I use when I’m in Ireland.” 

“Ire…?” 

“Bro! Akaashi-senpai!”, Bokuto yells, waving his hand in the air as he and Kenma approach. 

“You’re back!”, Kuroo grins and Bokuto plops by Kuroo’s side in front of Akaashi and Kenma sits down by Akaashi’s side and in front of Kuroo. 

“Yeah! And we brought yakitori!”, Bokuto shakes the bag with the food. 

Kuroo opens his bag, taking out his sweatshirt and opening on the ground. “Better than putting the food on the ground. “, he justifies. 

They start to eat, the four of them too hungry to wait more, because after a intense morning of volleyball practice you can only think about food. They eat in silence for a while until Akaashi remembers what he was about to ask before Bokuto called them. 

“What were you saying about Ireland?”, Akaashi asks to Kuroo. 

"He’s from there.”, Kenma answer, because Kuroo is with his mouth full. 

“You’re Irish?”, Akaashi asks surprised. 

“Yep.”, Kuroo nods, drinking a sip of his green tea. “I lived there until I was five. Then mom married my stepmom and we moved to France for a year before coming to Tokyo.” 

“But you look Japanese!”, Bokuto says after swallowing dry a big chunk of nikuman. 

“My mom is half-Irish half-Japanese.”, Kuroo explains. 

“What about your dad?”, Bokuto asks and Kuroo shrugs. 

“Dead, hopefully.”, Kuroo simply say, chuckling because of Bokuto’s shocked face. “He’s Japanese. But I don’t talk to him.” 

“You speak Gaelic?”, Akaashi asks, wanting to change the subject from Kuroo’s dad. 

“Yep.”, Kuroo nods, finishing his nikuman. 

“French and English too.”, Kenma says, rolling his eyes, “it’s impossible to understand him when he gets nervous.” 

“It was only one time!”, Kuroo whines, drinking his tea. 

“Dude, that’s awesome!”, Bokuto grins. “What do you speak at home?” 

“English.”, Kuroo says. 

“And that’s why he sucks at Japanese.”, Kenma says and Kuroo pouts. 

“I only use Japanese at school!”, Kuroo tries to defend himself. 

“You’re living in Japan.”, Kenma retorts dryly. 

“But your Japanese is good.”, Akaashi says thoughtful, because Kuroo can speak Japanese just fine. 

“Only while speaking.”, Kuroo says. “My writing skills are pretty bad when it comes to kanji.” 

“Kanji is hard.”, Bokuto complains and Kuroo nods. 

“Right?!”, Kuroo agrees and Kenma sighs.”I don’t use Japanese that often even though I live here. I use english more than anything.” 

“Yeah, but I already told you it’s bad that everything you read and consume is in english. You need to train your Japanese.”, Kenma lectures, for the first time really looking like the senpai. 

“I can help you to study, if you want.”, Akaashi offers, completely ignoring Kenma’s eyes on him. 

“Nah, senpai, don’t worry. I can deal with it.”, Kuroo grins at him. 

“You should accept his help.”, Kenma says in a serious tone. “Akaashi’s good with this kind of things.” 

“You sure?”, Kuroo asks him.”I don’t wanna bother you, senpai.” 

“You teach me about numbers and I teach you about letters.”, Akaashi smiles openly. 

“I… Ok..”, Kuroo nods, his cheeks faintly pink. 

“It’s so good to see young people studying.”, Bokuto smiles brightly. 

“Shouldn’t you study too?”, Kuroo frowns and Bokuto laughs loudly. 

“So sweet… So naïve…”, Bokuto says between laughs. 

\- 

After spending a good part of the afternoon walking around the park, they decide to go to the zoo. Kuroo calls his mother to let her know that they are going, but it’s one of her coworkers that answer and explain that she’s out of her clinic now. So they decide to search for her around the zoo. 

They first thing they see when they step into the zoo are the pandas and Bokuto grabs Kenma by his hand and runs towards the cage excitedly. 

“Kenma has a weak spot for Bokuto.”, Kuroo says with an amused smile. 

“You think so?”, Akaashi asks, watching as Bokuto talks happily to Kenma. 

“I’m pretty sure.”, Kuroo grins. “I’ll bother him so much.” 

“You’re terrible.”, Akaashi chuckles. 

“He’s my best friend, being insufferable is my duty.”, Kuroo simply says. 

They stop behind Bokuto and Kenma, listening to Bokuto telling random facts about pandas to Kenma while Kenma just nods. After the pandas they walk to the lions and Bokuto honestly seems like a huge encyclopedia about animals. It’s only when they’re at the end of the zoo, passing through the giraffes, that Kuroo full stop, holding Akaashi’s arm to make him stop and Akaashi holds Bokuto that holds Kenma. 

“Maman?”, Kuroo calls, walking towards the cage grid. 

There’s a woman inside the cage talking to one of the handlers. She seems tall, skinny, blonde bob cut and blue eyes. She turns on her heels, smiling kindly when she sees Kuroo. 

“Mon Poussin!”, she smiles brightly, approaching the cage grid. “Hi, Kenma! Oh, and you’re with your friends!” 

“Yeah. These are Akaashi-senpai and Bokuto, they’re from Fukurodani. Guys, this is my mom Guinevere”, Kuroo smiles, standing on tiptoes to caress the giraffe’s snout. “Hey, Sophie.” 

“Nice to meet you, Guinevere-san.”, Akaashi bows respectfully and Bokuto mimics. 

“Nice to meet you!”, Bokuto grins happily. 

“Hi, auntie.”, Kenma says quietly. 

“Nice to meet you two too.”, Guinevere smiles before turning to Kuroo. “Have you walked around already, mon poussin?” 

“We did. We entered from the main entrance.”, Kuroo says. “I don’t know what we’re gonna do now.” 

“I really need to go back home.”, Akaashi says, because he knows that he will be lectured about being out on Saturday when he got home. 

“But Kenma-senpai promised going with me on the paddle boat!”, Bokuto whines, pouting. 

Both Kuroo and Akaashi stare at Kenma, who just shrugs dismissively. 

“Well, you and Kenma come back here once you finish so we can go home together, alright?”, Guinevere says and both Kuroo and Kenma nod. “Now I have to go back to work, ok? Have fun, you four. Au revoir, mon poussin.” 

“Au revoir, maman.”, Kuroo says and Guinevere walks back to talk to the handles. 

“Your mom takes care of the animals?!”, Bokuto asks as they walk to outside the zoo. 

“Yep. She’s a wild life veterinarian.”, Kuroo nods, sinking his hands on his pockets. “The coolest part is when she let me touch the animals.” 

“Have you ever touch an owl?!”, Bokuto asks super excited. 

“Yeah! They’re amazing!”, Kuroo always matches Bokuto’s excitement really easily. 

Kuroo and Bokuto keep chatting happily about wild animals as they walk to the train station, Akaashi and Kenma walk a couple steps behind, talking quietly about nothing in particular. Once they get to the station, Akaashi and Bokuto say goodbye to Kuroo and Kenma. 

\- 

**Kitten [22:01]:**

[IMG]

**Kitten [22:01]:**

_Look what my mom have!_

**Me [22:05]**

_The Prisoner of Chillon!_

_I have one too_

**Me [22:05]:**

[IMG]

**Kitten [22:06]:**

_Mom have some other books of him_

_I can lend you them_

**Me [22:08]:**

_Depending on the language_

**Kitten [22:08]:**

_English?_

**Me [22:08]:**

_Yeah, english I can handle_

**Kitten [22:09]:**

Good! 

**Me [22:15]:**

_You texted me just to talk about the book?_

**Kitten [22:19]:**

_huh… no…._

_I just wanted to thank you for coming today…_

_It was really cool!_

**Kitten [22:20]:**

_We should do it again!_

_I would totally do it again_

**Kitten [22:22]:**

_Or not_

_Your call_

**Me [22:31]:**

_Sorry_

_I was talking to my mom_

_And I would love to go out with you again_

_If you want to_

**Kitten [22:32]:**

_Yes!_

_After inter high?_

_We have exams next month and mom want me to study or she won’t let me go to France on summer._

**Me [22:32]:**

_Sure_

_I have to study to_

_*too_

_Aren’t your family from Ireland?_

**Kitten [22:35]:**

_So after inter high will be!_

_Mom’s yes, but my stepmom’s family is from Bordeaux._

**Me [22:39]:**

_Speak French to me someday?_

**Kitten [22:43]:**

_yeah_

_Whenever you want_

\- 

As the time pass by them, Akaashi and Kuroo start to communicate more through text. They will stay up until late at night talking about a movie that both like, or Kuroo trying to convince Akaashi that heroes movies are good and Akaashi pointing out the absurd of the fantasy universe. They talk about music a lot, because their taste of music is pretty similar so they usually can talk for hours about it; Kuroo introduces to Akaashi really good folk metal bands and Akaashi shows his favorite symphonic metal bands to Kuroo. 

Akaashi also gets to know that Kuroo loves taking pictures, and he sends them through the day to Akaashi. Conceptual pictures of streets or the sky, pictures of cute cats of the neighborhood or really pretty flowers; anything that Kuroo seems to judge worth Akaashi attention. Akaashi sends pictures and small videos of his dog doing silly things and Kuroo makes Akaashi promise that someday he’ll let Kuroo meet Lord Byron. 

They also help each other with homework. Akaashi is always willing to help Kuroo with his Japanese lessons and Kuroo has no problems in sending videos of his notebook while he solves the problems that Akaashi can’t figure himself. 

Akaashi would like to be able to say that his crush on Kuroo is getting lower as they grow closer, but the truth is that he’s actually just getting deeper into this. Kenma keeps saying that he needs to say something, because Kuroo won’t notice alone. But Akaashi doesn’t know if he should say something, it’s not like his parents will allow him to date and he’s afraid that his strict routine won’t let him have time to Kuroo. Of course that these are his thoughts on the better case scenario where Kuroo actually likes him back instead of thinking of him as a friend, which is what Akaashi is almost a hundred percent sure is the case. 

\- 

When the Inter High finally arrives, Akaashi is nervous. He knows Fukurodani will probably do good, but they have a lot of new players so Akaashi can’t help but feel nervous. Especially when one of said new players is currently missing and without his phone. 

Onaga-senpai had sent Akaashi after Bokuto fifteen minutes ago and he still can’t find the wing spiker. Bokuto is already part of the main team, which means they can’t start playing without him there. It’s not like Bokuto is late or something, they still have something around 2 hours before their match, but the fact that Bokuto is without his phone is a problem and Akaashi isn’t happy about it. 

“C’MON, KUROO, BLOCK THIS SHIT!”, Akaashi stops right on his tracks when he hears Bokuto boisterous voice as he passes by one of the doors that lead to the benches. 

Akaashi enters the space, quickly find Bokuto glued to the grid and yelling at the court where Nekoma is currently playing. Akaashi decides that he still have time so he send a text to Onaga-senpai before walking to Bokuto. 

“How are they going?”, Akaashi asks, startling Bokuto. 

“Oh, senpai!”, Bokuto smiles, looking at the court. “Good, but they still can’t fully stop them.” 

“The first game is always bad.”, Akaashi says, because it’s the truth since the nervousness is too high at the beginning. 

“But I think Kuroo and Yaku… I don’t know, they seem to be doing something. Lev-senpai keep letting them play alone without saying anything.”, Bokuto says, leaning over the grid to scream. “SMASH THEM, TORA-SENPAI!” 

“Hm…”, Akaashi hums thoughtful, leaning against the grid. “You seem to be really invested in cheering for them.” 

“I want to play against Nekoma.”, Bokuto says seriously, his eyes glinting. “Kuroo always block me on training camps, I want to break his wall in an official match.” 

“Good to know that your friendship with him give you more will to win.”, Akaashi gives him a small smile. 

“And about you, senpai?”, Bokuto asks. 

“What about me?”, Akaashi asks, watching Nekoma’s rotation change and following Kuroo to the side of the court with his eyes. 

“Kenma-senpai said you like Kuroo but is afraid to talk to him.”, Bokuto says, looking at him. 

Akaashi snaps his face back to Bokuto quickly, his eyes wide. “He what?!” 

“He said it that time at the park.”, Bokuto says, looking back at the court. “I think you should talk to him. Kuroo talks a lot about you.” 

“We’re just friends, Bokuto.”, Akaashi sighs. “Kenma is crazy.” 

“So you don’t like him?”, Bokuto asks. 

“It’s not like this.”, 

“So you do?” 

“Argh, Bokuto.”, Akaashi groans. “Forget about it.” 

“Just saying… He really talks a lot about you.”, Bokuto says simply. 

The rotation changes again and this time Kuroo is in front. Bokuto starts to yell again to his friend and Akaashi watches as Kuroo and Yaku exchange a couple words before positioning. Akaashi watches curiously as Kuroo holds Lev’s shirt from behind to delay his jump. They jump right after, high and quick enough to soften the opponent’s spiker enough to make it easy to Yaku to receive. Once the ball flies to Kenma and he puts it on the air, Tora goes after it and slams the ball against the opponent court. 

“They’re dangerous.”, Akaashi smirks, watching as Kuroo and Yaku slap their hands and scream to each other. 

“Right? I really want to smash them!”, Bokuto says, flames on his eyes. 

\- 

Unfortunately Fukurodani and Nekoma don’t play against each other on the Inter High. Kuroo ends up spraining his ankle on Nekoma’s third match and this hinders the average height of the team, which doesn’t work well with their opponent. 

Fukurodani stops at Itachiyama, because Itachiyama has Sakusa and Akaashi can’t understand how someone that has the same age of him can be so good. It frustrated Akaashi, but as a senpai he decides to take care of his kouhais first and then deal with his own feelings later. Bokuto seems to be having a hard time on accepting it, so Akaashi pays attention to him. 

In the end, Akaashi doesn’t even talk to Kuroo even though he’s worried about Kuroo’s ankle. 

\- 

**Me [23:12]:**

_How’s your ankle?_

**Kitten [06:30]:**

_Sorry, I was sleeping already_

_I don’t know, I’m going to the doctor now_

**Me [06:32]:**

_Let me know how it goes_

**Kitten [06:37]:**

_k_

**Kitten [10:03]:**

_and I have a plaster._

**Kitten [10:03]:**

[IMG]

**Me [10:15]:**

_omfg_

_Take care of your feet_

**Kitten [10:17]:**

_I’m fine_

_I’m sure it was just because mom was freaking out._

**Me [10:18]:**

_Take care, ok?_

_So we can go out together._

**Kitten [10:18]:**

_I’ll be better in record time._

“ _Kuroo talks a lot about you_ ”, Bokuto had said. 

\- 

It takes them more than a month to finally go out, because Kuroo only takes out his plaster when they’re about to get into summer vacations and Kuroo flies to Europe as soon as they get into them. 

Kuroo keeps sending Akaashi pictures while he’s away from Japan, pictures of places in France that Akaashi never knew about. Kuroo also sends short videos about places he’s into, like cafes and bookshops. Akaashi gets to hear Kuroo speaking French with other people and he thinks it’s the cutest thing in the world. Kuroo even sends videos of his family, one of the cutest ones being him in the kitchen with his grandmother, chatting calmly with her while she bakes cookies. 

One night Akaashi realizes that he actually has more pictures of Kuroo on his phone than of himself, but honestly he can’t bring himself to care. The only reason why Akaashi doesn’t put one of Kuroo’s selfies on his background is because his mother has this annoying habit of trying to use his phone, but he does put one of the pictures of Bordeaux landscape that Kuroo had sent him. 

\- 

**Kitten [16:57]:**

_I’m back._

_Go out with me tomorrow?_

_I wanna show you something at the zoo_

**Me [17:01]:**

_Meet me at the station?_

**Kitten [17:08]:**

_Yep!_

_Around six?_

**Me [17:11]:**

_Yep._

\- 

Akaashi is waiting for Kuroo in front of the hard rock cafe inside Ueno station, fidgeting a little with his backpack handles because he’s anxious. He can’t help but wonder if this is a date, but at the same time Kuroo hadn’t said anything about a date, he had just said that he needed to show something to Akaashi. But Akaashi wants it to be a date; he just doesn’t know how to say it to Kuroo. 

“Senpai!”, Kuroo calls and Akaashi turns on his heels to see Kuroo running towards him. “Sorry, I’m late!” 

“Hey.”, Akaashi smiles, looking at his phone. “Actually you’re two minutes early.” 

“Oh!”, Kuroo grins. “C’mon. We can’t get late.” 

Before Akaashi can ask anything, Kuroo grabs him by his hand and starts to run to outside the station. Akaashi chuckles, but follows easily. Kuroo is always like fresh air in Akaashi’s boring routine. A normal day in Akaashi’s life is composed by endless studying hours and then helping his mother with cleaning the house. 

They enter the park, Kuroo leading Akaashi through the path while dodging of all the people on their way. Kuroo avoids the already closed ticket office, running to the gate and the man opens it to them. 

“Thank you, Yamagata-san!”, Kuroo yells to the man. 

Akaashi looks curious around as he follows Kuroo, completely confused about what they will do that they need to be running into an already closed zoo. Kuroo leads them to one of the doors to the restrict area of the zoo. 

“I don’t think we can enter here, Kuroo.”, Akaashi says, panting a little when they finally stop running. 

“Don’t worry.”, Kuroo says, walking through the corridor. “Maman?” 

“I’m here.”, Guinevere says, popping her head out of one of the rooms on the far end of the corridor. 

“What…?”, Akaashi asks, still following Kuroo. 

“Sometimes mom let me help here…”, Kuroo explains, walking towards the door. 

“Oh my god.”, Akaashi breathes out when they stop by the door and he sees that they are at the maternity. 

“She let me invite you to help too.”, Kuroo smiles, entering the room and handing Akaashi a pair of latex gloves. 

**“C’mon, boys, they need to eat.”, Guinevere says happily.**

Kuroo and Akaashi approach the lion cubs, Kuroo explaining to Akaashi what to do and the caretakers allow them to feed the cubs. Akaashi completely lost the track of time while feeding the baby animals with Kuroo and his stepmother and it’s almost nine when they finally finish. 

“Why don’t you two go walk around while I finish things here and then we drive Keiji home?”, Guinevere suggests with an smile. 

“Ok!”, Kuroo grins, taking out his gloves and throwing them in the trash can. 

“I can go home alone, Guinevere-san, you don’t need to bother.”, Akaashi says, throwing his gloves away too. 

“Oh, don’t be silly.”, Guinevere smiles. 

“C’mon. Let’s see the reptiles.”, Kuroo says, holding his hand out to Akaashi. 

Akaashi looks from Guinevere to Kuroo and bites down his own lip. “Ok”, he agrees, holding Kuroo’s hand. 

They walk out of the restrict area and into the nocturnal air, the cool breeze making them shiver. Kuroo starts to walk towards the bridge that connects the two parts of the zoo, not letting Akaashi’s hand go. 

Akaashi can feel his heart beating like crazy on his ribcage and he knows for fact that he’ll end up doing something stupid. He has been thinking about it for a while, about making a move on Kuroo. He thought about it since the Inter High and it’s something that is constantly on his mind because of their conversations. Akaashi’s mind double interprets every single message Kuroo sends to him, every single picture and video. In the end, he has hopes that he wants to know if are valid or not. 

“You’re quiet today.”, Kuroo says as they walk over the bridge and under the monorail. 

“Oh, sorry.”, Akaashi smiles softly. “I’m still distracted about the baby animals.” 

“They’re awesome, right?”, Kuroo asks happily. 

“Super cute.”, Akaashi smile. “Like you.” 

“Senpai!”, Kuroo widens his eyes, his cheeks growing red. 

“See? Cute.”, Akaashi chuckles and Kuroo turns his face to the other side. 

They walk through the west side of the zoo and towards the reptile area on the very last part of the zoo. They enter the dark space, looking at the glasses to see the different kinds of reptiles. Kuroo seems to love reptiles more than any other kind of animals and he speaks eagerly about the species they pass by. 

Akaashi thinks it’s adorable how Kuroo’s eyes seems to light up more and more as he talks, and how he talks quickly. But the cutest thing is when Kuroo forgets a word in Japanese and runs synonyms through all the languages he knows until he finally finds the word he wants. 

“Kuroo.”, Akaashi calls softly when they’re at the end of the place. 

Kuroo stops talking, turning around to look at Akaashi. “Yes?” 

“I’m gonna kiss you now and if you don’t want it, you should really, _really_ stop me.”, Akaashi says, stepping closer to Kuroo. 

“What should I do if I want it, senpai?”, Kuroo asks in a whisper when Akaashi towers over him. 

“Close your eyes…”, Akaashi whispers back and Kuroo complies. 

Akaashi cups Kuroo’s cheek with his hand, leaning on his space and touching his lips with his own. Kuroo startles softly, but relax pretty quickly as Akaashi pressures his lips against Kuroo’s a tiny bit more. Akaashi doesn’t know if he should go for it all the way or stop like this, but Kuroo answers his doubts by holding Akaashi by his coat and pulling him closer. 

Akaashi’s other hand finds place on Kuroo’s hip as he tilts his head to the side and deepens the kiss. Kuroo hugs Akaashi by his neck, leaning back against the walk so he can tilt his head up just enough to make it easier to them to kiss. 

They don’t stop at the first one, because when Akaashi tilts his head back Kuroo chases after him and Akaashi kiss him again. Akaashi slides both of his hands to Kuroo’s waist, hugging him and pulling him closer, making Kuroo sighs against his lips. They part their lips, Akaashi nipping softly on Kuroo’s bottom lip, making Kuroo whines softly and press his body closer. 

“That wasn’t how I was planning on tell you that I like you…”, Akaashi whispers against Kuroo’s lips. 

“That was an awesome way to tell me that.”, Kuroo whispers back and Akaashi chuckles, kissing him again. 

“Boys, are you there?”, Guinevere calls from the entrance, startling them. 

“Yes, Maman! We’re going.”, Kuroo answers, stealing a peck from Akaashi’s lips before holding him by his hand and walking towards the entrance. 

“You’ll be the death of me…”, Akaashi chuckles, following Kuroo. 

“Oh, here you are.”, Guinevere smiles, starting to walk to the parking lot. “Did you had fun, Keiji?” 

“Yes, miss, I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for allowing me to come.”, Akaashi smiles openly. 

“It was a pleasure.”, Guinevere smiles. “Oh, we just need to go pick up Morgana before driving you home, is that alright?” 

“Sure, miss.”, Akaashi smiles. 

“Oh, you’re going to meet my mom.”, Kuroo says happily, but then he frowns. “Oh no, she’ll tell you embarrassing things about me.” 

“I can’t wait.”, Akaashi chuckles and Kuroo pouts. 

They finally reach the car, Kuroo and Akaashi entering on the back seat as Guinevere takes the driving seat. Kuroo leans softly against Akaashi and they hold hands through the ride. Since Akaashi knows Kuroo has two moms it’s easier to him to relax while showing affection. 

Guinevere parks in front of a large building that Akaashi knows is a lab and they watch as someone runs towards the car. Akaashi can see Morgana once she’s under the street lamps and Kuroo looks so much like his mother that is endearing. 

“Hello!”, Morgana says happily once she gets into the car, her voice has a purred undertone that makes her sound like a cat. She leans into Guinevere’s space and steals a quick peck before turning to the back seat. “Mo stór! And you must be Keiji!” 

“Mamaí!”, Kuroo smiles brightly, leaning to his mother and kissing her cheek. 

“Nice to meet you, miss.”, Akaashi smiles sheepishly. 

“You’re way prettier than Tetsu said!”, she chirps happily and Akaashi feels his whole body get warm and red. 

“Mamaí!”, Kuroo groans, his face reddening. 

“Stop embarrassing the boys and put the seatbelt, mon ange.”, Guinevere says and Morgana chuckles. 

“Do you guys wanna go eat somewhere? We can go to Mc Donald’s.”, Morgana says as she puts the seatbelt. 

“I need to go home or my mom will gonna kill me, sorry.”, Akaashi says. 

“No problem, we can go to Mc Donald’s another time!”, Morgana says happily. 

“Yes, she’s always this hyper.”, Kuroo answers Akaashi’s mental question. 

“Bokuto would love her.”, Akaashi says and Kuroo chuckles. 

“I know.”, Kuroo nods. 

“What’s your address, Keiji?”, Guinevere asks and Akaashi leans in to tell her so she can put on the GPS. 

The ride to Akaashi’s house takes a little more than half an hour and through the ride Akaashi gets to know a lot of funny stories because as Kuroo predicted, Morgana loves to tell Kuroo’s embarrassing stories. 

Morgana tells him about the time Kuroo got stuck inside a big garbage can behind a restaurant while playing with his cousin and also about the first time Kuroo tried to cook rice when he managed to burn both the rice and the rice cooker. Guinevere supplies with other embarrassing stories, like when Kuroo’s cousin bleached his hair and dyed it pink or when Kuroo got drunk because one of his cousin challenged him to drink a whole mug of bear when no one was looking. 

Akaashi barely sees the city passing by them, because he’s having fun even if Kuroo’s pout gets bigger as his mothers remember the stories of his past. It’s different to be with such lively parents, because Akaashi’s own parents are rigid and strict, never showing off affection or laughing openly. Sometimes Akaashi wonders if they are really happy on their marriage, he has the feeling that his mother would be happier if she wasn’t with his father. 

Once they get to Akaashi’s house, a pretty plain two-store house, he thanks Kuroo’s mothers for the ride and say goodbye to Kuroo with a kiss on his cheek. He runs to his house door, turning around to wave a goodbye to the three people on the car before entering the house. 

“I’m home.”, Akaashi says, toeing off his shoes. 

“Go clean your room before your father gets home.”, his mother answers from the kitchen. 

Akaashi just nods to the empty corridor, walking up the stairs. Lord Byron is sleeping on his bed and he pets the dog’s head as he passes by him. There’s nothing on his room needing to be cleaned and he knows his father won’t bother to come checking, so he just sits on his desk to study. He takes out his phone, typing a quick message before trying to concentrate. 

**Me [21:45]**

_I kissed Kuroo._

He turns back to his books, trying to read the same paragraph four times, but his focus keeps changing back to the phone. 

**Kenma [21:50]**

_I know_

Akaashi gets up, walking to his bed with his phone in hand, forgetting about the books because school only begins on Monday, he doesn’t necessarily need to study. He lay his head on Lord Byron’s side, using him as a pillow, and the dog licks Akaashi’s forehead before getting back to sleep. 

**Me [21:51]:**

_You do?_

**Kenma [21:51]:**

_He’s my best friend, Keiji_

_He called me as soon as you stepped into your house._

**Me [21:54]:**

_Oh right_

_Sure_

_What did he say?_

Akaashi can’t help but feel nervous because he’s worried about what Kuroo can possibly had said to Kenma. 

**Kenma [21:55]:**

_You’re his first kiss and he’s freaking out because he thinks he didn’t do well._

Akaashi blinks a few times, his face turning hot and red pretty son when the idea that he was Kuroo’s first kiss sinks on his mind. Akaashi fumbles on his phone, opening Kuroo’s contact to send him a text. 

**Me [21:58]:**

_I’m your first kiss?!_

**Kitten [22:00]:**

_OH MY GOD_

_STOP TALKING TO KENMA_

_AAAAAA_

Akaashi can’t help but laugh loudly, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle it. Kuroo is undeniable cute. 

**Me [22:04]:**

_You should’ve told me, I would’ve done better._

**Kitten [22:04]:**

_You did great!_

_I’m sorry if I didn’t_

_I have no experience_

_AT_

_ALL_

**Me [22:06]:**

_I can take care of this if you let me…_

**Kitten [22:11]:**

_You wanna kiss me again???_

Akaashi reads the message over and over again, trying to decide if he should go for it or play cool. In the end, he decides to stick with the truth. 

**Me [22:13]:**

_I want to kiss you always._

**Kitten [22:21]:**

_dear god………._

**Me [22:21]:**

_If you want to, of course._

“Keiji, dinner is ready.”, his mom calls from the first floor. 

“I’m coming.”, Akaashi answers, leaving his phone on the bed and walking down the stair. 

His father is home already, because he always gets home exactly at ten. Akaashi’s father is a serious man, he works at a law firm and Akaashi swear he never saw his father in informal clothes in his entire life. Akaashi’s mother used to be a literature teacher before she got married with a man fifteen years older than her and got pregnant with Akaashi, and then she decided to stop everything and become a housewife. 

“Good evening, father.”, Akaashi says, sitting down on his chair as his mother serves their food. 

“Good evening.”, Akaashi’s father, Yoshinori, says. 

“Tanako-san called again.”, Reiko, Akaashi’s mother, says as she serves their juice. 

“I’ll call him later.”, Yoshinori says before starting to eat. 

They fall into silence because there’s no conversation at the table on Akaashi’s house, is one of his father’s multiple rules. Akaashi can’t watch television on the living room and need to me home before his father gets there from work, he needs to turn off the lights before eleven and he can’t talk to the neighbors because one is a single mother and the other is an unemployed man being sustained by his wife. Akaashi’s house is full of rules, with a strict routine that he can’t disrespect. 

After dinner Akaashi takes off the table as his father goes to shower, his mother starting to do the dishes. Akaashi stays leans against the marble counter of the sink, looking at his mother. He wants to tell her about today, but he knows that he can’t say he was kissing someone because there’s a rule that prohibits Akaashi from dating until he finishes college and finds a job. 

“I…”, he starts, watching his mother washing a pan. “I was in the zoo today.” 

“But the zoo closes at five.”, Reiko says, soaping the pan. 

“My…Friend. His mother is a veterinarian at the zoo.”, Akaashi says carefully, knowing better than give his mother any hint that Kuroo’s family isn’t as normal as his father would accept. 

“You shouldn’t be going inside the zoo after the working hours, Keiji. You’re not an employee.”, Reiko says and Akaashi sighs. 

“Mom… People can have fun sometimes.”, Akaashi says and Reiko looks at him with one of her eyebrows arched. “I’m sorry.”, he sighs, lowering his eyes. 

“Got take a bath and to your room, Keiji. It’s late already”, Reiko says, her attention back to the dishes. 

“Yes, mom.”, Akaashi nods, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to grab his clothes and go take a bath on the other bathroom. 

\- 

It’s autumn already when the schools finally decide to have another training camp together and Akaashi is buzzing because he’ll have a whole week with Kuroo by his side. 

They have been going on a lot of dates since their first kiss, spending together every free time they have. They also text a lot; even more than they used to do. Akaashi likes the new routine of having a boyfriend, and Kuroo is an extremely cute boyfriend, completely inexperience which makes it fun to Akaashi to push his limits a bit. 

Akaashi developed a habit of sneaking intense kisses in public from time to time, in a side corridor of the mall or under the stairs of the public library. Kuroo always has the best reactions, a cute whined moan and five whole minutes of complains. Akaashi loves it and the training camp is the perfect situation to do this more often. 

“Senpai, they’ll gonna hear…”, Kuroo whines against Akaashi’s mouth as Akaashi pins him against the wall outside the gym. 

“You just need to be quiet…”, Akaashi whispers gently. 

“H-How?!”, Kuroo pants, sinking his nails on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“You want me to stop?”, Akaashi asks now against Kuroo’s neck where he suck a small purple dot. 

“No…”, Kuroo breathes out. “It’s just that if Kenma catch us I’ll never hear the end of it…” 

“I thought you were afraid of your captain…”, Akaashi whispers, biting on Kuroo’s shoulder lightly, his hands sliding up and down on Kuroo’s sides. 

“Lev-senpai is ok. Kenma will make fun of me until I die.”, Kuroo whines when Akaashi bites a little bit harder. Akaashi, honestly, loves how sensible Kuroo’s body is. 

“Then you tell him I saw him kissing Bokuto inside the locker room yesterday.”, Akaashi softly says, nibbling on Kuroo’s chin. 

“They what?”, Kuroo widens his eyes, trying to look at Akaashi. 

Akaashi sighs softly, knowing that Kuroo’s focus is on another thing now. He releases Kuroo and straightens his uniform. “Kenma and Bokuto were kissing yesterday inside the locker room. I went there to check if you were there and saw them.” 

“I can’t believe he didn’t told me.”, Kuroo frowns, crossing his arms. “I’m literally his best friend.” 

“Maybe he doesn’t want to tell you here on the training camp where you can’t talk about it without people around?”, Akaashi suggests, hugging Kuroo by his waist. “Don’t get all grumpy…” 

“Maybe…”, Kuroo says thoughtful, hugging Akaashi by his neck. “I’m trying…” 

Akaashi sighs softly, leaning in and kissing Kuroo’s lips again to avoid letting Kuroo slip into an upset mood. They keep kissing until people start to get ready to leave the gym, Akaashi swallowing all of Kuroo’s tiny needy noises. Akaashi swears he’ll go insane before the end of the week. 

\- 

Fukurodani and Nekoma had just finished their practice match when the gym doors are open and professor Nekomata calls Kuroo. Akaashi can see Morgana behind professor Nekomata and instantly gets nervous. He looks at Kenma, but the blonde setter is looking at him with the same question on his eyes. 

They only find Kuroo again after lunch, sitting on top of the hill, looking at the gym. Akaashi and Kenma exchange looks as if trying to decide who should approach, but Bokuto passes by them running up the hill and throwing himself at Kuroo. 

“BROOOOOOOOO!!!”, Bokuto’s yell can be heard through the school. 

“Well, that works, I guess…” Akaashi says, walking up the hill with Kenma. 

“Bo, I can’t breathe.”, Kuroo wheezes, tapping Bokuto’s back quickly. 

“I can’t hear you from under my awesome muscles.”, Bokuto says, getting even heavier over Kuroo. 

“B-Bokuto! Your awe-awesome muscles… Will break my ribs!”, Kuroo breathes out, trying to get free from Bokuto’s dead-weight. 

“Please, don’t kill him.”, Akaashi asks, patting Bokuto’s shoulder and Bokuto rolls out of Kuroo’s body. 

“God..”, Kuroo pants, breathing hard now that his lungs aren’t constricted anymore. 

“You fine?”, Akaashi asks, sitting by Kuroo’s side. 

“I think my lungs will never function normally again.”, Kuroo answers, his voice still out of breath. 

“He’s not asking about this.”, Kenma says, sitting behind Bokuto and absently playing with his silver hair. 

“Oh… Yeah… Well… Dad’s back.”, Kuroo sigh, looking to the sky. “He wanna see me again and mom come to ask if I want to.” 

“You do?”, Kenma asks, looking at Kuroo with the corner of his eyes. 

“I would rather eat Suguru’s socks.”, Kuroo says, frowning. 

“You never told us about your dad.”, Bokuto says, laying on his side to look at Kuroo. 

“There’s nothing worthy telling.”, Kuroo says, sighing and closing his eyes. “He went away when I was one year old because he said he couldn’t be a dad. But if he had just gone it would be better than what he did. He used to appear from time to time, like once every two years or so, and take me out to eat or something. The he would promise me something like coming back on the next weekend to us to go out and disappear again. When I got older he started to email me saying that if I need money or something I should call him and he would send me really expensive gifts.” 

“He tried to buy you with money.”, Bokuto says, his voice low as a whisper. 

“Yeah. But I don’t care about his money, he can eat all his dollar bills and choke on them.”, Kuroo frowns. “I don’t even want him in my life, I’m pretty fine with two moms. But he keeps coming back and all. Last time he called me, I think it was in the beginning of last year, he asked me if I wanted to go live with him up in Sapporo. I mean, what the hell?!” 

“What did you say to your mom?”, Kenma asks and Kuroo opens his eyes to look at his best friend. “That I don’t wanna hear about him unless it’s to know that he’s dead so I can have a party in the same day he’ll be buried.” 

“Isn’t this a little too harsh?”, Akaashi asks, because he doesn’t want Kuroo feeling those bad things. 

“For all the time I spent crying because of him while I was a kid I think throwing a party is the least I deserve.”Kuroo simply says. 

“Let me know so I can bring the cake!”, Bokuto smiles brightly and Kuroo chuckles. 

“Well, I think I can bring the soda…”, Akaashi says thoughtful, caressing Kuroo’s hair calmly. 

“I’ll bring the videogames.”, Kenma says. 

“Thank you, guys.”, Kuroo says with a kind smile. 

\- 

**Kitten [17:20]:**

_My Japanese test looks like a murder scene_

_All red_

**Kitten [17:21]:**

[IMG]

**Me [17:37]:**

_omg_

_How?_

_26 is really low_

**Me [17:38]:**

_Your mom will kill you_

**Kitten [17:40]:**

_She can still kill me if I’m already dead inside?_

**Me [17:44]:** /p >

_Do you wanna come over so I can help you studying?_

_My mom is… complicated… but she’s ok with you coming to study._

**Kitten [17:45]:**

_You sure?_

**Me [17:45]:**

_100%_

_Also I need your help too_

**Me [17:45]:**

[IMG]

**Me [17:46]:**

_60 is unacceptable inside my house_

**Kitten [17:49]:**

_I’ll bring my mom’s books._

**Me [17:50]:**

_k_

_See you next weekend_

\- 

Saying that Akaashi is nervous because of Kuroo’s visit is a misconception. Akaashi is freaking out. 

Akaashi knows for fact that his parents don’t like people in general. They always find flaws on everyone and even the smallest thing can be a problem to them. For example, his parents don’t like the volleyball team because the only time they went to see one of the matches they thought it was too loud and that the kids were rude. The only reason they allowed Akaashi to stay on the team was because the doctor said Akaashi needed to do some physical exercise or he would end up sick and this would hinder his studies. 

So Akaashi isn’t relaxed, not even a little bit, while he waits for Kuroo to arrive on his house. He knows Kuroo has a lot of things that his parents will see as a problem. The fact that Kuroo doesn’t have a present male figure on his life and is raised by two married women is the one that Akaashi is a hundred percent sure will make his parents combust. But at the same time he didn’t had the heart to say to Kuroo to hide this information, because he doesn’t think it’s fair. 

The doorbell rings and Akaashi jumps from the couch, almost running to the door to answer it. When he opens the door he needs a moment to breathe. Kuroo is standing there, thigh jeans and long sleeved red shirt with a Deadpool print; he’s using glasses and his hair is al pulled back into a loose ponytail, except by his long bang covering one of his eyes. 

“Hi, senpai.”, Kuroo greets with a smile. 

“You’re using glasses…. And ponytail….”, Akaashi says almost dumbly. 

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m myopic and my hair was a mess.”, Kuroo explains, entering the house when Akaashi gives him space to. 

“And I can’t even kiss you.”, Akaashi frustratedly mumbles to himself, so low that Kuroo doesn’t hear. 

Akaashi shakes his head, leading Kuroo through the house until the kitchen where his mother is preparing things to dinner already. 

“Mom, Kuroo is here.”, Akaashi says and his mother turns on her heels to look at Kuroo. “Kuroo, this is my mom, Akaashi Reiko.” 

“Nice to meet you, Kuroo.”, Reiko nods her head. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Akaashi-san.”, Kuroo bows almost ninety degrees before calmly turning back to standing position. He quickly opens his backpack, taking out a transparent Tupperware with something inside. “My mom made apple cake with custard sauce in thanks for your kindness in letting me come studying with Akaashi-senpai.” 

“Oh. It’s very sweet of her.”, Reiko gives him a small and polite smile, taking the Tupperware in her hands. “I’m glad Keiji can help you. He told me you’re not from here and needs help with your Japanese.” 

“Unfortunately my Japanese isn’t as good as my Irish yet, but Akaashi-senpai is awesome so I’m sure he’ll help me a lot.”, Kuroo says happily, but his voice is still low and polite. 

“That’s good.”, Reiko nods before turning her face to Akaashi. “You two can go study upstairs. I’ll call you when the afternoon snack is ready.” 

“Thank you, mom.”, Akaashi smiles, turning around and leading Kuroo out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once they’re inside his house and Akaashi had closed the door, he turns around to look at Kuroo. “How?! She never lets anyone come upstairs.” 

“Oh my god, you’re adorable!”, Kuroo says, walking to the dog at the bed and petting him, Lord Byron wagging his tail happily. “Oh, mom says that I can be the punk I want but if she ever hears from anyone that I’m not invited inside their houses because of my manners she’ll lock me inside home until I learn how to act like a human being.” 

“You hexed both my mom and my dog.”, Akaashi says as he watches Lord Byron excitedly jumping on his bed when Kuroo starts to mess with him. 

“Hopefully I hexed you too.”, Kuroo looks at Akaashi from over his shoulder, grinning. 

“God, I can’t believe I can’t kiss you.”, Akaashi sighs, sitting down on the ground by his low table. 

Kuroo chuckles and sits too. 

They start with Japanese, because Kuroo really needs help. Akaashi finds out that Kuroo’s main problem is that he keeps confusing different kanji that mean the same word. So they review Kuroo’s old tests and some tests Akaashi found on the internet on the day before. They spend a good amount of hours going through Japanese books and exercises, from basic to advanced. 

Kuroo is a great student, he really pays attention to what Akaashi says and tries hard to do the exercises. It’s easy to Akaashi to teach him because Kuroo actually wants to learn. To give Kuroo some time to breathe, Akaashi asks for his help on the parts of his physics test that he couldn’t do alone. Kuroo takes out of his backpack three big books of physics so he can explain to Akaashi how to do the problem as his teacher had taught but also in a easier a quicker way. 

They are so invested on the study session that neither of them notices when Akaashi’s mother opens the door to see how they’re doing. Reiko stays on the doorframe watching how Kuroo explains a difficult problem about energy to Akaashi, watching as Akaashi’s furrowed brows starts to relax when he finally understands, filling Kuroo with question that Kuroo answers showing things on the college level books he had brought. She stays there for a good ten minutes without either of them noticing before deciding to get down the stairs to do something to them to eat. 

“Boys, get down to eat.”, Reiko asks from downstairs, startling them both. 

“Oh god, it’s six already.”, Akaashi widens his eyes, finally looking at his phone. 

“Time passes quickly when you’re having fun.”, Kuroo says, stretching and sighing heavily. Lord Byron had moved to Kuroo’s lap somewhere around the second hour of studying and now he gently wakes up the dog so he can get up. 

“It’s easier to understand when you’re explaining.”, Akaashi says as they walk down the stairs. 

“I can say the same. You’re making me understand things that my teacher is trying since the beginning of the year and I never learn.”, Kuroo says, following Akaashi. 

“I think it’s easier to understand when the person is explaining only for you.”, Akaashi says thoughtful. 

They enter the kitchen where Reiko had already set the table. The three of them sit down to eat and since the silence rule only exists when his father is home, Akaashi is ok in starting a conversation with both his mother and Kuroo. They end up eating while talking about books, because the three of them are regular readers and share an interest on the same kind of literature. Reiko seems truly interested in knowing the differences between some books translation that Kuroo had noticed through the years and the afternoon snack that usually takes twenty or so minutes ends up taking almost forty. 

Reiko gladly accepts Akaashi and Kuroo’s help to clean the dishes and the table. After that they walk back to the room, sitting down to study for a couple more hours until Kuroo’s mom can come to pick him up. They completely lost the track of time again, this time doing separated exercises and then exchanging papers so the other can see revise the answers. 

“Kuroo, your mom is here.” Reiko calls from downstairs and once again startles them both out of their concentration. 

“Already?”, Kuroo asks to Akaashi, looking to his phone. “Oh, it’s past eight already.” 

“We can study together some other time too, what you think?”, Akaashi asks while helping Kuroo to pack his things. 

“It would be awesome. It’s really easy to study with you.”, Kuroo smiles, getting up and putting his backpack on his shoulder. “Hey, you.”, he leans to Lord Byron, caressing his head. “Next time we can go to the park to play, what you think?”, Kuroo asks and the dog wags his tail happily. 

“Next time we go to a park I can bring him.”, Akaashi says and Kuroo nods. 

“It’ll be awesome.”, Kuroo gives Lord Byron one last bit of attention before turning to go to the door. 

“Wait.”, Akaashi asks, holding Kuroo’s wrist. “Just… “, he steps ahead, softly bumping Kuroo against the wall behind the door. “One kiss…”, Akaashi whispers against Kuroo’s lips, smiling when Kuroo takes off his glasses. 

Their kiss is slow and calm, even though both of them know that they need to go down stairs because their mothers are waiting. Akaashi can’t resist slipping his hand up under Kuroo’s shirt, tracing the smooth curve of Kuroo’s waist, making Kuroo shiver and sigh against his lips. Kuroo intertwines his fingers on Akaashi’s hair, pulling lightly and making Akaashi sighs and squeezes his waist in response. But eventually they part their lips, with a lot of small kisses and soft bites. 

When they get to the first floor and into the kitchen, Morgana is sitting at the table drinking coffee with Reiko. Akaashi is surprised to see Morgana in black trousers and button-up light-blue shirt, her ridiculously long hair up in a ponytail. Akaashi had never seen her like this; she was always with jeans, all-stars and leather jacket on their previous encounters. 

“Oh, the boys.”, Reiko smiles calmly. 

“Hey, máthair.”, Kuroo greets with a smile. 

“Kuroo-san.”, Akaashi bows politely. 

“Hi, kids.”, Morgana greets them, her voice calm and leveled. 

“Kuroo-san was telling me about her job at Toudai.“, Reiko says and Akaashi looks confused between the two women and Kuroo. 

“Oh, right! I forgot to tell you that!”, Kuroo says, widening his eyes. “Mom teaches at Toudai too.” 

“Oh, this is awesome.”, Akaashi says, truly impressed because he already thought it was pretty amazing that Morgana worked in a lab, but knowing that she also teaches at a big university is pretty amazing. 

“I just got from there.”, Morgana grins like a cat and Akaashi smiles because Kuroo looks exactly like her. 

“I was telling her how you’re planning on going to Toudai too.”, Reiko says and Akaashi nods. 

“It’s on my plans.”, Akaashi agrees. 

“What are you planning on doing?”, Morgana asks, drinking a sip of her coffee. 

“Literature, probably.”, Akaashi says. “I want to be a teacher.” 

“You’ll be an awesome teacher, to be honest. It’s really easy to understand things when you explain.”, Kuroo says and Akaashi can’t help but blush lightly. 

“So the study session went alright?”, Morgana asks and both Kuroo and Akaashi nods. 

“They were so invested in studying that they didn’t even noticed when I opened the door.”, Reiko says and chuckles lightly when both of the boys look surprised at her. 

“That’s good. I’m really glad that Keiji agreed on helping Tetsurou with his Japanese.”, Morgana says with a kind smile. 

“He helped me a lot with physics too, though.”, Akaashi smiles openly. “I’m not good with numbers, unfortunately.” 

“Oh, what about you going to study in our house with Kenma and Tetsurou before the finals?”, Morgana invites with a cat-like smile. “I always give them one big class before their finals so they can take all their doubts with me.” 

“This would be awesome, Kuroo-san.”, Akaashi says honestly, looking at his mother as if waiting for her answer. 

“Of course. I’ll talk to your father, I’m sure he’ll be ok with this.”, Reiko nods and Akaashi smiles at her.

“Well. We have to go now, Tetsurou. Thank you for the coffee, Akaashi-san.”, Morgana says, getting up from her chair. 

“It was a pleasure, Kuroo-san.”, Reiko smiles, placing the cups on the sink before leading them to the door. “Tetsurou is more than welcome to come back.” 

“Thank you, Akaashi-san.”, Kuroo smiles at her, putting his sneakers on as his mother get on her high heels. 

“Talk to you later, Kuroo.”, Akaashi says and Kuroo grins at him. 

Akaashi and his mother watch as the Kuroo enter on the car and drive away. After that Akaashi runs upstairs to put a leash on Lord Byron and take him for a walk. Later that night he can hear his mother talking about Kuroo and Morgana to his father and Akaashi gets happy when he can only hear good things about them. 

**Me [22:30]:**

_You really hexed my mom._

**Kitten [22:38]:**

_You hexed me, it’s the least I could do_

\- 

Kuroo coming to Akaashi’s house to study becomes almost a routine to them, because as the end of the year approach them, school gets more and more difficult. Akaashi’s mother is already used to having Kuroo around and Akaashi is surprised and relieved to see that she really likes Kuroo. 

They mostly study, but Akaashi enjoys stealing kisses from Kuroo when he’s distracted, because the blush that creeps up Kuroo’s face is extremely cute to Akaashi to resist. Akaashi can’t help but crave more and more contact with Kuroo as the time passes by them, because he can’t have much inside his house since his mother is always there and they also can’t do much outside. 

They almost got caught once when they were in the mall bathroom, someone entered while they were making out inside one of the stalls and they froze in place, Akaashi’s hand inside Kuroo’s jeans and Kuroo’s hands up under Akaashi’s shirt. Since that day they are trying to keep a low profile, but Akaashi can’t help but want to have more of his boyfriend. 

The only escape route they have is texting and when it’s late at night their conversation always slip into something hotter. Akaashi often caught himself muffling his pants against his own hands because Kuroo is ridiculously good with this kind of texting. Or Akaashi is just really thirsty, either way he really wants them to have some time together. 

\- 

Both teams lose at the Nationals and this tames down Akaashi and Kuroo’s fire for a while. They need to rebuild themselves after such big losses because it hurt their prides and egos. But it also doesn’t take that long to them to go back to normal, because they’re sure they’ll do great on the next Nationals. 

\- 

**Kitten [12:43]:**

_Kenma and Bo will come next Saturday to study with mom_

_You’ll come, right?_

**Me [12:44]:**

_Of course!_

**Kitten [12:44]:**

_They’ll meet by the station around two_

_‘cause Kenma lives near the station_

**Kitten [12:45]:**

_he’ll bring you guys here_

**Me [12:45]:**

_’k_

_I’ll talk to Bokuto_

\- 

It’s freezing cold outside as they walk out of the station where they are supposed to meet Kenma. It’s not snowing, but it’s cold. Akaashi is currently under five layers of clothes because he hates winter with all his heart. Bokuto seems just fine only with his jacket and Akaashi hates him a little because of this. 

Kenma seems to be taking the winter as bad as Akaashi, because when they meet him outside the station he’s inside of at least ten layers of clothes and his face indicated that he’s in a bad mood because of all of this. But he seems to light up a bit when Bokuto hugs him tightly. 

They walk to the bust stop, Kenma explaining that Guinevere is with their car and that’s why Morgana couldn’t come to pick them up. She offered to pay for their taxi, but Kenma had refused saying that they would be ok going by bus, it’s not far from the station anyways 

They get to the building in less than 20 minutes, because they only got the bus because of the cold. Kenma leads them to inside the building and to the elevator, pressing the fourth-floor button. It’s warmer inside the building so Akaashi gets comfortable enough to takes off his glove. Once they get to the fourth floor, Kenma leads them to one of the corner apartments, pressing the doorbell. 

Morgana opens the door, smiling brightly when she sees the three kids. “You’re here!!! C’mon in!”, she gives them space to enter. “Tetsurou is on his room feeding Lovelace.” 

They enter, toeing off their shoes. Kenma and Akaashi stay by the entrance to get rid of all their extra layers while Bokuto follows Morgana to the living room. When Akaashi gets to the living room Bokuto is frozen in place staring at something near the window. 

“Bokuto?”, Akaashi asks, stepping aside so he can see what Bokuto is seeing. “Oh.”, he says surprised. 

There’s a bookshelf between the two big windows, the two middle shelves occupied by two large tanks, a tangerine colored snake visible on the one at the top. Akaashi looks around, trying to find Kenma, but his eyes follow on another two tanks on the side of the living room, one of them full of water. 

“Hey!”, Kuroo greets as he steps inside the living room. 

“You have snakes?!”, Bokuto dumbly asks, because it’s pretty obvious that yes, Kuroo has snakes. Three of them. 

“Hm?”, Kuroo looks around, confused. “Oh!”, he exclaims as if just now he realized that he has snakes. “Yeah! Three of them! And a tarantula and two axolotls.”, 

“Why can’t you have a puppy?”, Bokuto asks, walking backwards to away from the snakes. 

“You haven’t told me about your pets.”, Akaashi says, approaching the tanks. 

“I sent you pictures of them.”, Kuroo says, walking towards Akaashi. “They’re fine, Bo…. Wanna touch one?” 

“I thought they were from the zoo.”, Akaashi says, giving Kuroo space. 

“They’ll eat me alive!”, Bokuto says, but Kenma place his hand on Bokuto’s arm. 

“They’re alright.”, Kenma says softly. 

“Maybe start with Marie, mo stór, she’s the calmer one.”, Morgana says from the kitchen. 

“Oh, right.”, Kuroo nods, walking to the tank near the one with water. “Hey, babe, you awake?”, he asks as he opens the sides of the tank. 

Kuroo moves one of the burrows shaped as a rock, slowly taking from there a considerably long ivory ball python. The snake easily adjusts her body on Kuroo’s arm. Kuroo walks to them and Bokuto gives two steps back. 

“It’s ok, Bo. This Marie Curie, she’s a ball python.”, Kuroo explains, caressing the top of the snake’s head. “She’s the calmest and kindest snake ever. Wanna pet her? She won’t bite, I promise. I wouldn’t put you in danger, alright?” 

“Kuroo’s snakes are all really kind and docile, Kou.”, Kenma says, and as to prove his point he walks to Kuroo and caresses Marie’s head. 

“Wanna touch, senpai?”, Kuroo asks to Akaashi and Akaashi nods. “If you’re afraid you can touch just her body.”, he says. 

Akaashi touches Marie’s body, letting out a soft surprised exclamation because it’s the first time he ever touched a snake. It’s not unpleasant, just new. Bokuto takes a while to finally give in to his curiosity and walk towards them to touch the snake. Since Marie is truly calm and gentle, Bokuto relaxes quickly with her. 

“Let me get another one.”, Kuroo says, walking back with Marie to her tank. He walks to the one with the tangerine colored snake, grabbing the snake carefully and walking to them. “This one is Albert Einstein. He’s a Milk Snake.” 

“His color is awesome.”, Akaashi says, touching the snake carefully. 

“Isaac Newton is a corn snake and is orange too. But I fed him yesterday so I can’t take him out of his tank for the next two or three days.”, Kuroo says. “I have a tarantula on my bedroom, but she’s eating now. She’s a Avicularia Versicolor, or a pink toe tarantula, named Ada Lovelace.” 

“Like Lord Byron’s daughter?”, Akaashi chuckles and Kuroo nods. 

“And the fishes?”, Bokuto asks, walking to the tank with water. 

“They’re axolotls. Lise Meitner e Émilie du Châletelet.”, Kuroo says, walking to the tank and tuning the light on. 

“Oh my god, they’re so cute!”, Bokuto says excitedly. 

“Yeah, but they’re difficult to take care of.”, Kuroo says, turning the light off. “They need a controlled environment with pretty strict rules.” 

“Wait…”, Akaashi says, all the informations sinking in. “All your pets are named after scientist?” 

“Hm? Yeah!”, Kuroo grins. 

“He’s a nerd, what were you expecting?”, Kenma asks from the couch where he’s currently playing on his phone. 

“Ok, kids! Let’s start? Tetsurou, bring the blackboard from your bedroom.”, Morgana says full of energy as she walks out of the kitchen. 

Kuroo places Albert Einstein back at his tank and lock it before walking to his room and bringing the blackboard with wheels. There’s things written all over the white blackboard, a lot of drawings, a few math formulas, some random kanji, a scoreboard with “Kuroo x Suguru” where Kuroo is winning by one point. But Kuroo erases everything before sitting down with the other three on the low table. 

Morgana spends the whole afternoon explaining things to them, revising subjects that they have difficulty and putting them to do a lot of exercises she had already prepared before. Akaashi is impressed of how fast and easy he can understand what she’s explaining, her happy way to teach avoids Akaashi and even Bokuto to get distracted with any other thing. She allows them to study while eating too, which helps a lot to keep them interested because munching on Morgana’s amazing cupcakes helps them to not get too restless. 

The hours pass by them without any of them really noticing, so when the apartment door is open and Guinevere enters the place the four teens startle at the same time. 

“Oh, hey, kiddos!”, Guinevere greets them happily. 

“Mo chuisle!”, Morgana smiles brightly, walking to Guinevere and stealing a kiss. 

“Is this a snake?! Is this THE snake???”, Kuroo asks, his eyes wide. Guinevere smiles, nodding as she offers him the package she’s carrying. “Oh my god!”, Kuroo quickly gets up, running towards his stepmother and grabbing the package. “Maman!” 

“Open him, he’s probably scare and stressed now. He needs fresh air.”, Guinevere says and Kuroo walks back to the table, sitting on his spot beside Akaashi. 

“I can’t believe it.”, Kuroo says and Akaashi can’t help but smile because Kuroo is radiating happiness. 

“Is this the one you asked for birthday?”, Kenma asks, leaning over the table to watch as Kuroo opens the package. 

“Yeah! It’s a mountain kingsnake.”, Kuroo says, carefully opening all the layers of the package. When he finally gets to the bag where the snake is, Kuroo turns extremely calm. “Hey, baby…”, he says softly, untying the bag and carefully taking the red, black and white stripped snake from inside the bag. 

“Really pretty.”, Akaashi says as he watches Kuroo carefully handling the small snake. 

“He’s gorgeous.”, Kuroo says affectionately. “I love him so much already.” 

“Oh god, you’re so cute.”, Akaashi groans lightly and even if Kuroo doesn’t answer, Akaashi can see him blushing. 

“Put him on his tank, mon poussin. He needs to rest and to adapt.”, Guinevere says and Kuroo nods, carefully getting up with the snake on his hand. 

Kuroo walks to his bedroom to place the snake on the tank. Bokuto and Kenma start to exchange looks and Akaashi frowns, suspicious. 

“What are you two planning?”, Akaashi asks in a whisper. 

“Huh? We’re not planning anything.”, Bokuto says with wide eyes. 

“It’s just that Kou will sleep at my place today.”, Kenma says so softly that Akaashi understands everything in the same second. 

“I won’t sleep here, you pervert.”, Akaashi frowns and Kenma shrugs absently. 

“But you two can stay alone for a couple hours..”, Kenma simply says. 

“Alright, I’m naming him Suguru, because he’s extremely stressed.”, Kuroo says, walking back to the living room with the snake glued to his finger. 

“He bit you?”, Guinevere asks from the kitchen. 

“Oh my god, what?!”, Akaashi gets up worried. 

“Oh no!”, Bokuto crawls backwards to away from Kuroo. 

“It’s ok. Not his fault. I put him on his tank and tried to adjust the lodge, so he attacked me. He’s stressed because of the trip, it’s not his fault.”, Kuroo says, extremely calm with the fact that there’s a snake with fangs burrowed deep inside his finger. 

“What you gonna do?”, Bokuto asks, his eyes wide and despair on his voice. 

“Nothing, he’ll let me go eventually.”, Kuroo simply says. “He’s just scared. He’s a nice baby, it’s just the stress.” 

“Try to put him back at the tank, mon poussin.”, Guinevere says and Kuroo nods, walking back to his room. 

“How can someone be so calm with a snake glued to his finger?!”, Akaashi asks, shocked. 

“Tetsurou had been bitten for things bigger than Suguru through his life. “, Morgana says with a calm smile. 

“Suguru will complain so much about Kuroo naming the snake after him.”, Kenma says, starting to pack his things. “Auntie, Kou and I are going, alright?” 

“Sure, I’ll drive you two there.”, Guinevere says, grabbing her keys. 

“Kuroo, Bo and I are going.”, Kenma says from the living room. 

“Come here to say goodbye.”, Kuroo says and Kenma sighs. 

“Bro, I love you, but you have a spider. I won’t put a foot inside your room.”, Bokuto says, already at the door as to prove that he won’t get near Kuroo’s bedroom. 

Kenma is gone and then back in a blink. “He’s still stuck with the snake.”, he informs. 

“Oh, it’s the stress. Eventually he’ll let Tetsurou go.”, Guinevere says calmly. “ready to go?” 

Kenma turns around to see Bokuto thanking Morgana with a big warm hug and she hugs him back, patting his gelled hair. “Yeah… I think so. Thank you, auntie.” 

“No problem.”, Morgana smiles and Guinevere, Bokuto and Kenma are gone in a moment after waving goodbyes to Akaashi. “So… I’m going to the Daishou’s house to give them some cupcakes, alright, Keiji?” 

“You all do know that you’re not even a single bit discreet on what you’re planning on doing, right, Miss?”, Akaashi asks softly and Morgana gives him a childish smile. 

“I don’t think we’re trying to be discreet.”, she says, grabbing two Tupperware and walking to the door. “Kenma said you two need some time alone and we thought…. Why not?” 

“I don’t know if I should be grateful or annoyed for being played…”, Akaashi says softly. 

“I think you should be in that room with my son.”, Morgana gives him a cheshire cat grin and Akaashi groans lightly. 

“You and him are so much alike it’s disconcerting.”, Akaashi says, but starting to walk towards the room. “But, thanks….” 

“Oh, Keiji.”, Morgana calls, holding the door open. “Don’t pressure yourself to do things, alright? We just want to give you guys some time alone, but that doesn’t mean you two need to do something…”, she says when Akaashi turns around to look at her. 

“Good… I’m not planning on… You know….”, Akaashi says, blushing a little. “Not today, at least.” 

“So just enjoy this time together.”, she smiles before walking out of the apartment. 

Akaashi hears the click of the door being locked and sighs, controlling himself before walking to Kuroo’s room. Kuroo’s room is full of posters of movies and bands, shelves full of books and a bunked bed where the under part was turned into a studying area. There’s a tank on the desk where a big tarantula is peacefully climbing a thick branch and on the corner, over the dresser is a tank where Kuroo is standing in front, patiently waiting for the snake to release his finger. 

“You’re really still stuck.”, Akaashi says, startling Kuroo a bit. 

“Oh, hey!”, Kuroo smiles from over his shoulder. “Yeah. I mean, I can force him to let me go, but I don’t want to stress him more or hurt him.” 

“You really like animals, don’t you?”, Akaashi smiles, leaning against the dresser by Kuroo’s side. 

“I do.”, Kuroo smiles. The snake slowly starts to release Kuroo’s arm and in the end it releases his finger. “Oh, thank you, sir.”, he says softly. 

“You’re bleeding.”, Akaashi widens his eyes. “You’re bleeding a lot.” 

“Don’t worry. Snake saliva makes your blood thinner. But it’s ok. Let me wash it.”, Kuroo says, closing the tank. 

Akaashi watches as Kuroo walks out of the room and he hears the sink being turned on. Kuroo is back after a couple minutes. 

“Where’s everyone?”, Kuroo asks, drying his hands. 

"They kindly went out all at the same time so we could stay alone.”, Akaashi says with a small smile. 

“Oh… God… I’m so sorry. They’re so embarrassing.”, Kuroo groans, passing his hand through his hair. 

“I’m ok with it, though.”, Akaashi says, walking towards Kuroo and slowly pulling him closer by his waist. “I was thinking that we need some time alone…” 

“I agree…”, Kuroo whispers when Akaashi is so close that their lips are brushing. 

Akaashi smiles and puts an end at the space between them, kissing Kuroo. Kuroo sighs softly, leanings against the stairs that lead to his bed, pulling Akaashi’s closer by his clothes. They kiss until both of them are completely out of air, their hands traveling up and down their bodies but without rushing. 

“Do you wanna go to bed?”, Kuroo asks softly against Akaashi’s lips, nibbling at it. 

“If you want to…”, Akaashi whispers, caressing Kuroo’s hip with his thumb. 

“I do… Just… Let me close the door.”, Kuroo says, sighing when Akaashi nibble on his chin. 

“Go up to your bed. I'll close the door.”, Akaashi says and Kuroo does what he has been told when Akaashi steps away to walk to the door. 

Akaashi closes the door and walks up the stairs. Kuroo’s bed is slightly bigger than a single bed, but full of pillows. There’s a thick brim against the wall that works as nightstand with a few books and a lampshade. Kuroo is sitting against the wall, waiting for Akaashi. 

“Come here.”, Akaashi says once he’s on the bed, slowly pulling Kuroo’s closer by his leg. 

Kuroo slides easily towards him, laying down on the mattress as Akaashi climbs over him. Akaashi leans down, taking Kuroo’s lips in another kiss. He misses kissing Kuroo so he goes slow, enjoying every small moment of it. Kuroo press lightly his thighs against Akaashi’s side, pulling him closer as the kiss goes on. 

They keep kissing without stopping, as if paying for all the time they couldn’t kiss or touch each other since the last training camp, and eventually their rhythm start to heat up. Akaashi’s hand easily finds place inside Kuroo’s pants because the fact that he doesn’t want to go all the way down today doesn’t mean he can’t do other things. Kuroo sobs a quiet moan when he feels Akaashi’s cold fingers against his half-erect dick, pulling Akaashi close and deepening even more the kiss. 

Akaashi hiss when he feels Kuroo’s cold fingers under his shirt, Kuroo not-too-long nails scratching Akaashi’s back slowly and making him groan against Kuroo’s lips. They part the kiss, Akaashi sliding his lips to Kuroo’s neck, sucking a mark on Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo’s reaction is immediate and he presses his thighs on Akaashi’s side quickly, breathing heavily. 

Kuroo decides to take the task of opening both of their pants to himself while Akaashi keeps himself busy carelessly marking Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo knows he can’t mark Akaashi visibly because of his parents, so he sticks with marking Akaashi’s back with his nails because it’s easy to hide. 

Once Kuroo finally open their pants Akaashi helps him to free both of their dicks, both of them hissing when their dicks touch. Akaashi lifts his face, looking at Kuroo’s all flushed face. 

“You ok with this?”, Akaashi asks, worried that maybe he’s going too fast. 

“Yeah… More than ok.”, Kuroo whispers, pulling Akaashi up to a kiss, one of his hands on the back of Akaashi’s neck while the other slides down and holds Akaashi’s dick, making him sigh. 

But Kuroo stops what he’s doing to search for something under his pillow. He soon retrieves from there a small bottle of lube and Akaashi looks at him with both of his eyebrows arched. “Really?”, Akaashi asks and Kuroo chuckles. 

“You know both of my moms. You can’t possibly be this surprised.”, Kuroo says, opening the cap of the bottle and pouring a bit of the viscous substance on both of their dicks. “Shit, cold.”, he hisses. 

Akaashi chuckles lightly, holding both of their dicks together, the lube helping him to move his hand easily up and down. Kuroo opens a bit more his leg so Akaashi can get closer, he also holds his hand over Akaashi’s, helping him to do what he’s doing. 

They kiss again, sloppier this time as they quicken the rhythm of their hands. Kuroo’s free hand finds place on Akaashi’s back again and he scratches the soft skin heavily when Akaashi carefully squeezes them together. Akaashi can feel Kuroo’s thighs starting to tremble against his sides and he likes the sensation, so he keeps quickening the rhythm of his hand on their members. 

Kuroo keeps letting out tiny needy noises between their kisses that keep Akaashi’s mind blurry and he acts only by instinct. Akaashi slides his face down to Kuroo’s neck again, to the side where he hadn’t mark yet, and bites down the first mark, making Kuroo moans a little bit louder, his fingers spasming over Akaashi’s. 

Akaashi wants to take all of Kuroo’s clothes, but he thinks that maybe this time he shouldn’t go that far, even if it’s unbearably hot inside the room. So Akaashi contents himself on sucking purple dots on Kuroo’s neck that he knows will stay for a while; his possessiveness is probably at its apex since there’s a long time since he last could have Kuroo only for him. 

As the climax gets close it gets harder to them to keep their voices low, so they come back to kissing, even if it’s almost impossible to keep the kiss for a long time since they’re both out of breath. Akaashi quickens the rhythm of his hand, Kuroo following his pace, and he can already feel his apex pooling on his belly. 

Kuroo comes first, whining a moan against Akaashi’s lips as he arches his back a little away from the bed and towards Akaashi’s chest. It doesn’t take long to Akaashi to follow him, spreading his seed all over his and Kuroo’s hand, mixing with Kuroo’s. Akaashi leads them through the orgasm without stopping his hand, only starting to slow down the rhythm once Kuroo is whimpering over sensitive under him. 

They stay quiet for a few moments, trying to regularize their breath. Akaashi kisses Kuroo’s neck lightly, sitting up and holding his own shirt because he doesn’t want to get it dirty. He looks down at Kuroo under him and groans lightly. 

“So unfair.”, Akaashi sighs and Kuroo blushes. 

"Shut up, senpai..”, Kuroo whispers, groping his bed and under his pillows until he finds the tissues, handing them to Akaashi. 

“How many things do you have hidden on your pillows?”, Akaashi chuckles, grabbing the tissues and cleaning himself, watching as Kuroo does the same. 

“A lot… I’m too lazy to keep going down the stairs.”, Kuroo says, sitting up and pulling Akaashi down to another kiss. 

“Ah!”, Akaashi sighs surprised, but complies to the kiss anyways. 

Kuroo rolls them on the bed, dropping Akaashi on the bed. He grabs the used tissues and throws it at the small trash basket on the far end of his customized nightstand. Kuroo leans in again, kissing Akaashi’s lips a little bit lazier than before, but Akaashi answers the contact easily. 

They spend the rest of the hours they have together kissing on Kuroo’s bed. When Kuroo’s mothers finally come back, they drive Akaashi back home. Once Akaashi is alone at his bedroom after his parent had gone to sleep, Akaashi takes some time to revive what happened earlier. 

\- 

With the end of the school year it gets almost impossible to them to see each other. They manage to study together two or three times after the study session at Kuroo’s house, but they need to really concentrate on their finals so they can’t go out or have some time to each other. 

\- 

Kuroo travels to Ireland on the day after the school year ends. Kuroo’s grandparents planned a huge trip with all their grandchildren and Kuroo couldn’t delay the trip. So they ended up not seeing each other after the end of the year and this cause to Akaashi to get into a really bad mood through almost his whole vacation. 

\- 

One day, in the middle of a Sunday afternoon, Akaashi’s mother asks him to get down to the living room because she and her husband want to have a serious conversation with him. Confused about what it can be, because as far as he remembers he hadn’t done anything wrong that is worthy a serious conversation, Akaashi closes his book and walks down the stairs to the living room. 

Yoshinori and Reiko are sitting on the couch and Akaashi sits on the ground in front of his parents. Not know what he did is making him feel dizzy, his heartbeat speeding up. Akaashi looks up at his parents, trying to decipher their expressions. 

“Keiji.”, Reiko starts and Akaashi straightens his posture. “We want to talk about you… And Tetsurou.” 

“W-What?”, Akaashi babbles, his eyes wide. He feels like fainting, his blood pressure dropping quickly. They want to talk about what?! 

“We know you two are dating, son.”, Reiko says again and Akaashi starts to breath heavily, looking from his mother to his father, his brain trying to process this information but failing miserably. 

“I…We…Mom, I…”, Akaashi tries to come up with something, anything, that can save him in this moment, but he can’t. He feels like throwing up and he wants to run upstairs and hide under his blankets. 

“It’s quite innocent of you to think we wouldn’t notice.”, Yoshinori says, his serious tone making Akaashi shrink. 

Yoshinori and Kuroo had met before, in one of the times Kuroo had come to study with Akaashi. Morgana had to stay at Toudai to attend to a reunion and Kuroo ended up having dinner with them. After dinner Yoshinori had invited Kuroo to the living room, because Kuroo being a visitor should be in the living room and not in one of the bedrooms. Akaashi doesn’t remember much about their conversation, he only knows that his father seemed ok with Kuroo. 

“Keiji, you’re feeling right? You’re paler than normal.”, Reiko asks worried. 

“I… I need to go to the bathroom.”, Akaashi says quickly, getting up and running to the bathroom, locking himself there. 

He does throw up, kneeling on the ground by the toilet and almost hugging it. It takes him a couple minutes to notice he’s crying too. He’s so nervous that he’s crying and shaking. Akaashi doesn’t know what to do, afraid that his parents will prohibited him from seeing Kuroo or something like that. He doesn’t think his parents will kick him from home because of their image, but that doesn’t mean his life will be easy. 

After almost ten minutes freaking out inside the bathroom, Akaashi finally builds up courage enough to clean his face the best he can and walk back to the living room. His parents are still there, waiting from him, and he sits down on his previous spot, keeping his head lowered. 

“Keiji, you’re fine?”, Reiko asks and Akaashi nods lightly. 

“Your mother and I have been talking about it for a while now.”, Yoshinori says. “We come to a decision this morning.” 

“Please, don’t forbid me from seeing him.”, Akaashi asks, his voice weak and breaking because of the cry he’s holding. 

"We’re ok with you dating if you keep your good grades.”, Yoshinori finally says and Akaashi snaps his head up, looking at his father with wide watery eyes. 

“You seem to be doing better now that you’re with him and this month that he’s overseas you’ve been being insufferable to handle.”, Reiko says with a sigh. “We didn’t want you to date someone before finishing college, but I guess we can bend the rules if it makes you better.” 

“But… But… He’s a boy…”, Akaashi says, confused. 

“We know, of course.” Yoshinori says. “It took a while to us to understand that you like boys, but Tetsurou is a good kid and you seem happier now that you’re with him. A happy family is the best image I could ask for.” 

“A-Are you serious?”, Akaashi asks, still trembling and on the verge of tears. 

“Yes, Keiji.”, Reiko nods. “You’re our son, we want your happiness, even if it involves dating a man.” 

“Oh….”, Akaashi breathes out. “Oh my god.”, he says, his tears falling down his cheeks because he’s so shocked that he doesn’t care that he’s crying in front of his parents. 

“Keiji, we just want the best for you.”, Reiko sighs, getting up and kneeling beside her son, hugging him and allowing Akaashi to hide and cry more. 

Later that night when Akaashi finally calms down and goes back to his room to hug his dog and hide under the covers, he send a message to Kuroo. 

**Me [23:28]:**

_You really hexed my family_

_My parents approved us_

-

“You sure you’ll be ok?”, Reiko asks as she checks herself on the mirror one last time. 

“Yes, mom, don’t worry.”Akaashi says, following his mom downstairs. “It’s not like the first time I’m home alone. And I’m seventeen already.” 

“Your father let money on the kitchen table so you can ask for pizza. We’ll be back in the morning.”, Reiko says, walking towards the door where Yoshinori waits for her while talking to Kuroo. 

Wait. What? 

“Kuroo?!, Akaashi widens his eyes. 

“Hey, senpai.”, Kuroo smiles sheepishly. 

“We thought you would feel alone so we invited him to spend the night with you.”, Reiko simply says, trying on her heels. “hm, black or red?” 

“You what?”, Akaashi looks stunned at his parents. 

“Red, Akaashi-san… It matches your scarf.”, Kuroo says softly and Reiko nods, changing to her red heels. 

“Great.”, Reiko says, walking out of the door after kissing Akaashi’s and Kuroo’s cheeks. 

“You two behave.”, Yoshinori says before follow his wife, closing the door. 

“What just happened?!”, Akaashi asks, still shocked and confused. 

“Your parents went to a formal party and now we’re alone?”, Kuroo asks, chuckling. 

“You _really_ did hexed my family.”, Akaashi says almost dumbly. 

“Or maybe you’re seeing them differently because now you’re not hiding yourself anymore?”, Kuroo suggests softly. 

“Maybe, yeah.”, Akaashi nods, turning on his heels to grab Kuroo by his shirt and pull him closer. “I can’t believe I haven’t seen you since before spring break.” 

“Oh, sorry for that…” Kuroo smiles, hugging Akaashi by his neck. “But I’m here now, senpai… Or should I say… Captain?” 

“Oh no, Bokuto told you?”, Akaashi asks, his cheeks getting deep red. 

“Of course he did. As soon as it was confirmed, he texted me saying that now both of us date captains.”, Kuroo chuckles, stealing a quick peck from Akaashi’s lips. 

Akaashi laughs, shaking his head before leaning on Kuroo’s space and kissing his lips. They keep kissing on the corridor for a while, lazy and long kisses because neither of them are in a hurry for doing anything. But Lord Byron seems to notice that they’re doing something downstairs and runs to them, wagging his tail energetically. 

“Hey, you giant ball of fluff.”, Kuroo says happily, stepping away from Akaashi to kneel on the ground to play with the dog. 

“Unbelievable…”Akaashi snorts, watching as Kuroo and Lord Byron play on the hall. “Well, I’m going to call the pizza place, why don’t you go upstairs with him and wait for me?” 

“Sure.”, Kuroo nods, getting up. “C’mon, boy.”, he calls, running upstairs with the large dog on his trail. 

Akaashi calls the pizzeria from the living room before going upstairs. It’ll take around forty-five minutes to the pizza to arrive, so he has some time to spare on his bedroom with his boyfriend. Kuroo is on Akaashi’s bed, Lord Byron’s big head on his belly and he scrolls through his phone while petting the dog’s fur. 

“The pizza will get here in around forty-five minutes.”, Akaashi says, walking to his bed. 

“Good…”, Kuroo smiles, locking his phone and placing o Akaashi’s nightstand. 

Akaashi sits down on the bed by Kuroo’s side, leaning to him and stealing a peck from Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo smiles, keeping him close so he can kiss Akaashi’s lips again. Akaashi sighs softly, sliding to the floor so he can have a better position to kiss Kuroo and Kuroo helps by leaning towards Akaashi, almost kissing him from above. Lord Byron barely moves, he just let himself slide out of Kuroo and back to the bed; he’s an old dog already, so his energy is always on low mode. 

Kuroo slowly starts to move while they kiss, sliding out of the bed and onto Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi holds Kuroo by his waits, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. The almost two months away from each other is all piled up and making them craving for proximity. Kuroo slides down kisses through Akaashi’s neck, nibbling softly before sucking the flesh until it marks a little purple dot there. Akaashi sighs deeply, squeezing Kuroo’s waist between his fingers. 

“I missed you, Captain…”, Kuroo whispers softly against Akaashi’s lips, sucking on Akaashi’s bottom lip slowly. 

“I missed you too.”, Akaashi whispers back, nibbling on Kuroo’s upper lip. 

“I brought you things from Ireland, but I don’t want to get up.”, Kuroo says, sliding soft kisses down by Akaashi’s neck. 

“We have time…”, Akaashi says, pulling Kuroo closer to another kiss. 

As usual they completely lost the track of time, because kissing is way more important than anything else. They missed each other a lot through the vacations, the small phone talks and pictures weren’t enough for them. So finally being together, close enough to touch, is wonderful. 

Kuroo jumps on Akaashi’s lap, yelping when the doorbell rings and Akaashi needs to run out of the bedroom before Kuroo hits him with a pillow because of how much he’s laughing. He can hear Kuroo walking down the stairs behind him when he opens the door to catch the pizza. Kuroo helps carrying the pizza to the kitchen as Akaashi pays and Akaashi bring the soda with him after he locked the door. 

“So my cousins want to know when will you come to Waterford with me.”, Kuroo says as he helps Akaashi to settle the table. 

“To Ireland?”, Akaashi asks, surprised. 

“Yeah. And to Bordeaux too.”, Kuroo grins. “I’m the youngest on both side of the family, so they’re all super excited because I have a boyfriend.” 

“Oh, god. I’m messing with their precious baby.”, Akaashi says with wide eyes and Kuroo laughs. 

“It depends on the day.”, Kuroo chuckles. 

Akaashi starts to cut the pizza while Kuroo opens the soda. But the bottle explodes on Kuroo’s hand because of the gas, the soda flying everywhere. Kuroo yelps and Akaashi yelps together, running to Kuroo to help him but Kuroo quickly closes the bottle again. 

“Holy fuck.”, Kuroo breathes out, his eyes wide and his shirt soaked. 

"Are you ok?!”, Akaashi asks, worried, trying to see if Kuroo was fine. 

“Yes, I’m ok.”, Kuroo grins before starting to laugh. “I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“You almost gave me a heart attack.”, Akaashi chuckles. “Go upstairs and change your shirt, you’re soaked. You can choose any of mine.” 

“Ok.”, Kuroo nods, still laughing.“I’ll be back to help you cleaning, so wait for me.” 

“Sure.”, Akaashi says as he watches Kuroo running upstairs. 

Of course Akaashi doesn’t wait, he just grabs the cleaning supplies and clean the mess of soda on the sink and ground. Akaashi cleans up the soda quickly, because he hears Kuroo walking down the stairs. 

“I can’t believe you cleaned up everything!”, Kuroo complains, stopping at the kitchen door. “Where can I wash my shirt, senpai?” 

“Of course I did.”, Akaashi chuckles, putting the cleaning supplies back into the cabinets. “Oh, give it to me, I’ll put it in the washi…. Oh my god.”, Akaashi stops, blinking slowly as he drinks into the image of Kuroo using his Fukurodani Volleyball Club jacket. 

“What?”, Kuroo asks, carefully holding his shirt to not let it drip on the floor. 

“I need you on Fukurodani.”, Akaashi says and Kuroo looks puzzled at him. “Actually, forget about it, I just need you in my clothes all the time.” 

Kuroo looks down to his own body, his face quickly reddening. “Oh my god, I didn’t noticed!”, he turns around. “I’m going to get change.” 

“No!”, Akaashi quickly crosses the kitchen, hugging Kuroo from behind. “I like it.” 

“I didn’t want to mess in your closet, so I grabbed what was on your chair.”, Kuroo mumbles and Akaashi smiles, nibbling on Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“I liked it. A lot.”, Akaashi whispers. “Almost giving up on the pizza because you deserve my attention…” 

“But the pizza will get cold…”, Kuroo whispers back, shivering when Akaashi sucks another mark on his neck. 

“We can heat it up again…”, Akaashi says, turning Kuroo around so he can kiss Kuroo’s lips, deepening the contact easily. 

Akaashi leads them to the nearest wall, bumping Kuroo softly against it and smilling with the quiet sigh that leaves Kuroo’s lips. Akaashi raises his hands under the Fukurodani sport jacket Kuroo is wearing, touching Kuroo’s warm skin with his cold fingers, making Kuroo sigh and fidget a bit. Kuroo intertwines his fingers on Akaashi’s hair, pulling softly and Akaashi decides that fuck it, the pizza can wait. 

“Let’s go to my room.”, Akaashi whispers against Kuroo’s lips and Kuroo nods. 

The walk to upstarts takes twice the time because they stop to kiss every two steps. Once they finally step on the second floor, Akaashi bumps Kuroo against the wall again, a little more forcefully this time. Kuroo sighs a moan, pulling Akaashi even closer. Akaashi slides his hands down through Kuroo’s body, holding Kuroo by his thighs and pulling him up to his lap. Kuroo easily hooks his legs around Akaashi’s waist, hugging him by his neck. 

“Ah, senpai.”, Kuroo pants when Akaashi grinds against him, pressing his thighs against Akaashi’s hip. 

“Hold onto me.”, Akaashi asks, stepping away from the wall when Kuroo does what he had been told. Years of volleyball give Akaashi strength enough to do the short walk to inside his room. “Byron. Out.”, he says and the dog gets up from the bed and walk out of the room. 

Akaashi drops Kuroo on the mattress gently, kissing him one long time before getting up to close the door. He takes his shirt out as he walks back to the bed, watching as Kuroo gets red and pants heavily. Akaashi climbs on the bed and over Kuroo, leaning against Kuroo’s body when he laces Akaashi’s hip with his leg and pulls him closer. 

Their kiss grows sloppy as they start to grind against each other, Kuroo’s hands running up and down Akaashi’s naked back, making Akaashi shiver. Akaashi slides his hand down until Kuroo’s jeans, sliding his hands under the waistband and caressing softly the warm skin there. He starts to slide down kisses through Kuroo’s neck, lifting one of his hands to open the jacket, revealing Kuroo’s flushed chest. 

Akaashi slides down Kuroo’s chest and belly a uneven trail of kisses, his hands working on opening and pulling down Kuroo’s pants. Kuroo hisses when his the cold breeze from Akaashi’s air conditioner hits his flushed dick, trying unsuccessfully to close his legs, his knees digging softly against Akaashi’s sides. Akaashi slides further down, making Kuroo spread his legs a bit more. 

He looks up, seeing Kuroo’s all red face and wide clouded golden eyes looking at him. Akaashi smirks softly, leaning down and licking the tip of Kuroo’s dick, pressing his tongue flat against the small slit. He had never done it before, but Akaashi is a studious person and he searched a lot about that kind of things since he and Kuroo started their heated conversations through messages. 

“Ah, senpai!”, Kuroo hiccups a surprised moan when Akaashi mouths his glans until the corona and sucks it . 

Akaashi slowly lets Kuroo’s entire shaft slide into his mouth, weighting against his tongue. Kuroo whines quietly, squirming a bit when Akaashi starts to bob his head up and down. Akaashi holds Kuroo by his thighs, placing them against his shoulders. He slides his hands down Kuroo’s thighs until his hips, holding Kuroo against the mattress. 

“Senpai!”, Kuroo whines again, one of his hand finding place on Akaashi’s hair, pulling lightly again. 

Akaashi lets Kuroo’s dick slide out of his mouth, kissing the flushed tip softly and looking up at Kuroo. “Can I do more?”, he asks, his hand finding the lube inside the drawer under his bed. 

“I… Y-Yes…”, Kuroo nods, his cheek deep red.

“Please, tell me if it’s too much, alright?”, Akaashi asks as he opens the bottle cap. 

Kuroo nods again and Akaashi proceeds. Akaashi pours the lube on his fingers, warming up a bit. He leans up again, just enough to trace Kuroo’s dick with his tongue, mouthing the tip again. Kuroo moans when he feels Akaashi’s middle finger slowly entering him, cold-ish viscous lube making him shiver and sigh heavily. 

Akaashi press the flat of his tongue against Kuroo’s shaft, sucking a little bit harsher at the same time his finger totally enters Kuroo’s interior and Kuroo moans again, breathless. Akaashi gives Kuroo a bit of time to grow used to the sensation of a finger inside him before starting to work him open, slowly thrusting his middle finger inside Kuroo. 

As Kuroo’s moans grow more relaxed, Akaashi starts to speed up his rhythm a bit, second finger already brushing against Kuroo’s muscle. He stops what he’s doing on Kuroo’s dick, letting it slide off of his mouth with a pop, wanting to pay full attention to what he’s doing with his fingers because he doesn’t want to hurt Kuroo. Akaashi slides his ring finger to inside Kuroo together with his middle finger, feeling Kuroo twitching around him. Akaashi thrust his fingers inside Kuroo, looking up when he hears a muffled moan. 

“Don’t do this, you’re going to hurt yourself.”, Akaashi says when he sees Kuroo biting the back of his hand. 

“Senpai….!”, Kuroo moans lowly, turning his face to the side. 

“Is everything ok?”, Akaashi asks worried, still moving his fingers inside Kuroo. 

“Y-Yeah..”, Kuroo breathes out, curling his hips slowly when Akaashi reaches deeper inside him. “J-Just… It’s embarrassing… When you’re looking… down.” 

“Oh.”, Akaashi smiles, understanding. “Sorry.”, he says as he goes up Kuroo’s body with soft kisses until he can kiss Kuroo’s lips again. “Better?” 

"Yeah.”, Kuroo nods, hugging Akaashi by his neck and pulling him down to another kiss. 

Akaashi smiles against Kuroo’s lips, speeding up the rhythm of his fingers. As he inserts his forefingers together with the other two, Akaashi wonders if he can find the spot he had read about. Kuroo’s small moans are all swallowed by the kiss until Akaashi curls his fingers up and press the fingertips against Kuroo’s prostate, making Kuroo arch his back and break the kiss to cry out a surprised moan. 

“Senpai!”, Kuroo moans, sinking his nails on Akaashi’s shoulders as Akaashi starts to pay more attention to that point in special. 

They kiss again, Kuroo moaning against Akaashi’s mouth between the kiss and Akaashi working Kuroo open. Akaashi’s dick is throbbing painfully between inside his pants, but he knows that he needs to be careful since it’s both of their first times. But Kuroo slides down his hands, painting Akaashi’s back with red lines and making Akaashi groan inside their kiss. 

One of Kuroo’s hand slides to Akaashi’s crotch, massaging slowly while he deals with Akaashi’s button and zipper with his free hand. Akaashi breathes heavily, the rhythm of his fingers faltering as Kuroo moves his hand over Akaashi’s hard dick. Kuroo loops his fingers on Akaashi’s waistband, pulling Akaashi’s pants down together with the underwear. 

Kuroo parts the kiss, looking up into Akaashi’s blue-ish eyes. “Keiji… I want you.”, Kuroo whispers, his cheek red and his eyes foggy. 

“Fuck…”, Akaashi breathes out, his heart missing a beat. He nods, leaning in and kissing Kuroo’s lips gently. “Can you get the condom in the drawer, please?”, he asks in a whisper. 

Akaashi slides his fingers out of Kuroo slowly as Kuroo nods and moves to pick up the condom. Akaashi uses this time to get rid of his pants and underwear before crawling back to between Kuroo’s legs. Kuroo opens the foil package, taking out the extra lubed condom and rolling down on Akaashi’s dick, stroking slowly. Akaashi hisses softly as Kuroo spread lube on his dick. 

Kuroo pulls Akaashi closer with his free hand, finding a more comfortable position between Akaashi before releasing Akaashi’s dick. Akaashi looks at Kuroo, searching for confirmation that everything is ok, and he finds nothing that isn’t trust and surrender. 

Akaashi kisses Kuroo’s lips again, slowly and deeper this time, claiming all of Kuroo’s air to himself. He guides himself to Kuroo’s entrance, pressuring the tip of his dick against the muscle before starting to slide into Kuroo. Kuroo parts the kiss to moan softly and long against Akaashi’s lips, his thighs pressing against Akaashi’s sides and Akaashi gives him some space to breathe. Akaashi slides all the way down, closing his eyes and frowning because it’s hot and tight, it makes breathe something difficult. 

“You ok?”, Akaashi breathes out, worried . Kuroo mewls in response, pained and weak. “Sorry. It’ll get better.”, he whispers, kissing Kuroo’s neck and shoulder softly to try to help him to relax. 

“I’m ok… Go on…”, Kuroo whispers, pain still in the back of his voice. He curls his hips slowly against Akaashi as if to prove his point. “Please.” 

“Ok…”, Akaashi agrees, sucking a tiny mark on Kuroo’s chin. 

Akaashi starts to curl his hips against Kuroo’s, trying to measure how Kuroo is doing by the tiny noises he lets out. Slowly Akaashi starts to move more freely, but always carefully. Akaashi’s rhythm is being completely guided by Kuroo’s moans, because he’s afraid of hurting Kuroo somehow. But Kuroo starts to relax, getting used to the pain until it becomes only a blazing sensation on his bottom part. Kuroo pulls Akaashi closer again, moving his hips to go against Akaashi’s, as if to influence him to speed up his rhythm and Akaashi complies quickly. 

The noise of their breaths and moans start to build up inside Akaashi’s room, echoing against the walls in sync. Akaashi place one of his hands against the mattress at the height of Kuroo’s ribs so he can support his weight as he adjust his base on his knees so he can thrust harder and quicker against Kuroo, making the volume of Kuroo’s moans rise. 

Kuroo tries to cover his mouth with his hand again and Akaashi holds it, pinning Kuroo’s hand against the pillow and over Kuroo’s head, intertwining their fingers and Kuroo squeezes Akaashi’s hand as Akaashi thrusts against him. Kuroo opens his legs a bit more, giving Akaashi more room to move between them. 

Both of them can feel the climax getting closer, their moans and heavy breaths working like a regressive count until their limits. There’s nothing much Akaashi can do beside thrust against Kuroo trying to find that special spot that will throw Kuroo over the edge, and he knows he had found it when Kuroo calls his name in a loud cry, his legs closing against Akaashi’s sides. 

Akaashi starts to try to angle his thrusts to hit against that point in specific and as much as he misses the point more than hits it it’s enough to throw Kuroo over his limits and making him cum untouched. Kuroo arches his back in a pretty arc against Akaashi’s chest and away from the mattress, his short nails sinking into Akaashi’s back as he closes his eyes and calls Akaashi’s name one more time in a moan. Akaashi can feel Kuroo’s seed spurring against his belly. 

But it doesn’t take long to Akaashi to follow him, only a few more thrusts inside Kuroo’s even tighter body are enough to make Akaashi hit his apex. Akaashi leads them through orgasm, his rhythm only starting to falter once Kuroo is whimpering under him. He fully stops, spreading soft kisses on Kuroo’s neck and shoulder while slowly sliding out of him. Kuroo lets out a surprised and tiny mewl, pressing his thighs against Akaashi’s sides again. 

“Are you fine?”, Akaashi asks, keeping his voice low and soft, still affectionately kissing Kuroo’s neck. 

“Yeah…”, Kuroo whispers, his voice weak and cracking, but he seems fine. 

Kuroo turns his face to Akaashi and Akaashi understands the silent request and lifts his face, kissing Kuroo’s lips slowly. They keep the kiss sweet and shallow, their rhythm almost lazy now that they’re coming down from their orgasms. 

“Let me clean us up…”, Akaashi asks against Kuroo’s lips and Kuroo grumbles a whine before allowing Akaashi to go. 

Akaashi chuckles, kissing Kuroo’s lips one more time before getting up from the bed, rolling out the condom and tying it up, throwing at the trash. He walks to the bathroom, still naked, grabbing the wet wipes his mother keeps under the sink. He cleans himself before walking to the bedroom, handing the wipes to Kuroo when he holds out his hand. 

“I’ll bring the pizza, alright?”, Akaashi asks, fishing from inside his clothes a black sweatpants and dressing it up. 

“Wanna help?”, Kuroo asks, his voice better but still weak. 

“No.. Stay in bed.”, Akaashi smiles, leaning over Kuroo and stealing a kiss. Kuroo hums happily, almost purring against Akaashi’s lips. 

Akaashi walks out of the bedroom and down the stairs, entering the kitchen to prepare their snack. He’s feeling light and happy, adrenaline still running on his body as he put slices of pizza on two plates and fills two glasses with a cold soda he already had on his fridge since the one that came with the pizza is still on the sink. 

When he enters his room he finds Kuroo dressed only with his red boxer briefs and Akaashi’s volleyball jacket, Lord Byron back at the room lying by Kuroo’s side with his head on Kuroo’s belly. Akaashi can’t help but smile, because as much as his plans in the beginning of high school was to follow an easy and calm routine, he is happy that Kuroo happened to his life and turned everything upside down. He can’t wait to see how his third year will be having Kuroo by his side, he’s sure he’ll have great memories and college will be even better, because he have the cutest boyfriend in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please, let me know on the comments  
> Also, I know the stories are quite big, but I promise they won't keep being this big. Both the 1st and the 2nd stories I had written before the week started so I had time to make them big, but now I'm still writing so I'm controlling myself better.  
> Hopefully I'll see y'all tomorrow!  
> And please feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
